Je vais te botter le cul Potter
by Cho3
Summary: Bon en gros c'est un slash HPDM avec lemon dans le premier chapitre. Dray se barre de son mariage avec Pansy avec Harry, quels seront les conséquences? Ce n'est pas le vrai résumé,le vrai est à l'intérieur allez au moins le lire!
1. Default Chapter

Coucou tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi oui , pas trop en colère par mes retards dans mes fics ? Mais nan ! Vous êtes habitués pas vrai ? ''' Oui enfin bon…désolé…Alors, pour me faire pardonner, voilà une nouvelle fic toute mignonne, toute baveuse et toute lemoneuse sur Draco et Harry…bon j'espère que vous allez aimez… Bonne Lecture !1

Disclamer : ºsoupirº Ça fait 6 longues années que j'écris…et je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi on pose une question aussi débile…Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi !

Couple : Ça aussi je trouve ça débile ! Allez donc voir la liste de mes fics et dîtes moi sur quel couple j'écris tout le temps…

Rating : R voir NC-17 (oui je sais, j'ai juste 14 et ALORS ? et oui je sais aussi que y'a les nouveaux ratings à la con ! Mais moi je reste fidèle à mon R et j'envoie balader le M ! Et toc!)

**_Résumé : ''Tu vas rester ici Potter'' ''Si non quoi ?'' ''Si non je te botte le cul…'' Un regard, un sourire, une larme, un baiser…Sauront-ils passer par-dessus les épreuves qui les attendent? ''Je suis sûr qu'on réussira Harry !'' ''Putain Draco tu es fiancé ! F-I-A-N-CÉ ! Et tu viens de t'éclipser de ton mariage avec un mec et qui plus est…ton ex-ennemi!''_**

****

****

**AVERTISSEMENT :CE CHAPITRE COMPORTE UNE SCÈNE DE LEMON C'EST-À-DIRE UNE SCÈNE DE SEXE EXPLICITE ET QUI PLUS EST ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DONC POUR CEUX QUE ÇA DÉGOÛTE RETOURNEZ DONT DANS VOTRE MONDE OÙ GEORGE BUSH N'EXISTE PAS ET QUE TOUT VA BIEN ! POUR LES PERVERS QUI AIMENT BEAUCOUP VOIR RYRY ET DRAY SE FAIRE DES CÂLIN…BIENVENUE DANS MON MONDE HIHIHIHI! BONNE LECTURE!**

**J'vais te botter l'cul Potter…**

Aimer…un mot si simple pour un sentiment si grand, si fort et si puissant. Aimer…certaines personne prennent cela pour un sentiments fort qui unie des personnes, d'autre le prennent comme un mauvais présage étant certain qu'il ne leur causera que douleur et pleurs. Mais pour moi…que signifie vraiment ce mot ? Je n'ai jamais eu d'affection et je n'en ai jamais donner…du moins c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que je le vois couché sur son lit d'hôpital. Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était parce que j'étais en colère. En colère parce que c'était supposé être moi la dessus. En colère parce qu'il m'avait défendu et sauvé alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû…et pour seule raison…que m'a-t-il dit avant de s'évanouir dans les Ténèbres ?

_''Ne fais pas en sorte que j'aille fait ça pour rien Potter, ou sinon dès que je me réveille, je te botte le cul !''_

Plus j'y pensais et plus je me demandais quel était le sentiment que je ressentais au fond de moi. Ce sentiment tellement fort qu'il me faisait pleurer. Tellement fort qu'il m'empêchait de dormir. Tellement fort qu'il me faisait détester la vie encore plus qu'avant. Savez-vous ce que cela fait de se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit en pleurant et en hurlant le nom d'une personne que vous croyiez, jusque là, détester ? Non sûrement pas…je crois que je suis le seul assez malchanceux et stupide pour être tomber amoureux de son pire ennemi. Aimer…ça sonne tellement faux pour moi…Les personnes qui disait m'aimer ne se servait que de moi afin d'abattre l'autre fou. Et pourtant…quand je me suis retrouvé en face du dit fou, je n'ai pas renié mon destin, alors que c'était ce que j'avais prévu de faire. Pourquoi je l'avais fait ? Parce que la phrase tournait encore et encore dans ma tête. Je l'ai vaincu et je suis allé le visiter à l'hôpital chaque fois que je le pouvais. Jusqu'au jour où je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais. Ça s'est passé le jour même où il s'est réveillé…

_-Tu l'as vaincu…? Murmure une voix _

_Harry se retourna surpris vers le lit puis hocha doucement la tête. _

_-Bien. Je n'aurais pas à te botter le derrière…toussa le blond _

Au moment où il avait fini sa phrase, l'infirmière rentra et commença à dire son bla bla habituel. Et je l'ai observé. J'ai observé l'ange blond qui était devant moi…et je me suis rendu compte qu'il était beau. Beau à damner un saint. Au moment même où j'ai pensé cela, je me suis giflé mentalement. Je me demandais ce qui me prenait tout d'un coup de penser comme ça. Mais en le regardant, en regardant l'infirmière changer ses pansements alors qu'il grimaçait de douleur et regardait par la fenêtre, il n'y avait qu'un mot qui me venait à l'esprit. Beau. Et j'ai en même temps penser à un proverbe : _''Quand tu es né, le ciel se déchaîna…il se déchaîna, car il venait de perdre un de ses plus bels anges…'_ Et bêtement, j'ai souri. J'ai souri en voyant tes cheveux blonds presque blancs. J'ai souris en voyant tes beaux yeux briller d'un nouvel éclat. J'ai souri simplement en te regardant. Et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais. Que je t'aimais depuis déjà longtemps et que ma haine n'avait été qu'une façade…et alors…j'ai paniqué…j'ai paniqué parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ça…j'ai paniqué parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire…alors…je me suis levé et je suis parti en courant…Arrivé devant l'ascenseur, alors qu'il s'ouvrait et que j'allais entrer, tu me bloqua le chemin. Je voyais tes pansements tâchés de sang. Ton sang. Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu venais de te réveiller d'un long coma magique ! Tu devais te reposer !

_-Où vas-tu ? M'avais-tu demandé _

_-Loin. Fut ma seule réponse _

_-C'est-à-dire ? Dis-tu en levant un sourcil_

_-Je pars. Loin. Loin de tout._

Je me rappelle qu'à ce moment, on s'était fixé longuement et j'avais, à ce moment, pu lire dans tes yeux plus de sentiments que je n'en avait jamais lu depuis 7 ans. Et finalement, tu t'es écarté et m'a laissé partir. Et alors que la porte se refermait lentement, nos regards ne se sont quittés que lorsque, à la place de tes yeux, je vis la porte métallique de l'ascenseur.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Maintenant, j'ai 23 ans et j'habite dans une petite maison tranquille au bord de la mer au Japon. Je sais…je suis parti loin. Mais je t'avais averti. J'ai eu besoin de m'éloigner. M'éloigner pour faire le point. Pour ne plus penser à toi. Et je croyais que j'avais réussi…réussi jusqu'à ce que je reçoive cette lettre…

Monsieur Harry Potter

Est cordialement invitée au mariage de :

Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy et Pansy Minerva Parkinson

Qui aura lieu le :

17 août 2001

Au Manoir Malfoy

1230 Maple Street

Londres

Mon cœur s'est remit à battre plus rapidement. Non…c'est complètement faux…Tu ne peux pas l'aimer ELLE! Draco…le bouledogue qui te suivait partout…pourquoi ? Je suis stupide, qu'est-ce que je croyais bon sang ! Qu'il allait m'attendre patiemment jusqu'à ce que je pointe le bout de mon nez ? J'y vais ou je n'y vais pas…? Non…Oui…Peut-être…Qu'est-ce que je fais…?

………………………………………….

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………..

…………………………………………..

………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………

……………………………………………

Je crois…qu'il est temps pour moi de renouer avec mon passé…Direction ? L'Angleterre…

_(NDA : Putain! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu envie de m'arrêter là! Mais bon…je me disais que c'était trop court…et puis…j'ai beaucoup de chose à me faire pardonner!)_

****

**10 Août 2001, Angleterre, Londres…**

****

****

Ça y'est…j'ai fini par la trouver…la fabuleuse maison de Ron et Hermione…j'ai toujours su qu'ils finiraient ensemble…Allez…il faut que je respire un bon coup…après tout…je vais me faire passer un savon M-É-M-O-R-A-B-L-E...Je ne leur avait pas donné de nouvelles et cela faisait déjà 6 ans…Je soupire et finit par sonner…Un aboiement de l'autre côté de la porte me répond…Un chien ? Ron Weasly a un chien ? Non! C'est impossible ! Il a toujours détesté quand Coquecigrue était trop excité alors…un chien ? La voix de Ron confirme mes pensées de l'autre côté de la porte…

_-Putain de chien de merde ! Si tu continue comme ça je te transforme en chien saucisse !_

_-Ron ! Ne parle pas comme ça à Daisy ! Allez viens ma chienne, ton dîner est servi…Quant à toi Ron va ouvrir la porte et appelle Amanda pendant qu'on y est ! dit Hermione_

La porte s'ouvre lentement. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur, quand la blondasse ouvre la porte et qu'elle grince alors qu'elle sait très bien que le meurtrier est derrière. Putain, je m'imagine déjà entrain de crier aussi aigu. La porte finie par s'ouvrir complètement et Ron apparaît devant moi.

BOUM

Ah tiens…Ron n'est plus devant moi, il est à terre.

**FIN DU POV DE HARRY**

****

****

****

**DÉBUT D'UN POV NORMAL**

****

****

_-Ron ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce…oh mon dieu…dit Hermione _

_-Hi hi…Coucou 'Mione…ça roule ?_

_-Amanda ! Viens chercher ton parrain !_

_-Il est encore à terre ? Putain fait chier ! s'exclama une voix cristalline_

Une jeune fille d'à peu près 17 ans apparut dans le champ de vision de Harry. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui faisaient ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Quand elle vit Harry, elle se figea.

_-Ah, salut beau gosse, je m'appelle Amanda, j'ai 17 ans et…_

_-AMANDA ! PREND RON ET DÉGUERPIE ! _

À contre cœur, la jeune fille traîna son parrain jusqu'au salon, non sans oublier de faire un clin d'œil au beau brun devant elle. Alors qu'Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Hermione le stoppa d'un geste de main.

_-Si tu tiens à tes dents, tu ferais bien d'entrer et de parler quand JE te l'autoriserai…_

Baissant la tête, Harry acquiesce et se dirigea vers le salon. Aussitôt qu'il fut assis, Amanda se jeta carrément à ses côtés.

_-Amanda, monte dans ta chambre !_

_-Mais…_

_-TOUT DE SUITE ! _

Grognant contre _'une certaine mademoiselle je sais tout'_ la jeune fille grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, laissant les 3 adultes régler leur compte. Hermione s'assit en face de lui tandis que Ron se réveillait doucement. Une fois cela fait, le trio infernal se dévisagea silencieusement.

_-Alors…va s'y parle…dis nous ce qui t'amène après 6 ans de silence. _

Il aurait voulu parler. Il aurait voulu leur expliquer que s'il était parti et qu'il n'avait donner aucune nouvelle c'était parce qu'il voulait mettre le point sur ses sentiments, qu'il voulait tout oublier. Oublier qu'il avait aimé et qu'il avait été utilisé comme une arme. Il n'avait jamais pensé à un 'Après Poudlard', il avait toujours cru qu'il tuerait Voldemort certes, mais il avait aussi cru qu'en le tuant, il mourrait aussi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit, alors il baissa simplement la tête. Il s'était attendu à des cris, des coups et des larmes, mais leur silence était encore plus pesant. Il sentit soudainement deux mains sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard chocolaté de Ron, il tourna la tête et rencontra les doux yeux d'Hermione. Sans s'en rendre compte, il éclata en sanglots. Entre divers hoquets, il expliquait ce qu'il avait fait, pourquoi il avait fui, qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu et qu'il aimait toujours autant le prince au cœur de glace. Un silence suivi ses paroles. Curieux, Harry leva lentement les yeux pour rencontrer le regard fuyard de Ron.

_-Il nous a invité aussi…finit par lâcher le roux _

_-En fait…dit Hermione avant que Harry ai pu placer quelque chose, quand tu es parti…Nous nous sommes tous rapproché et Draco est devenu un très grand ami pour moi…Ron a encore de la misère à accepter le fait qu'il soit bon, mais…je crois qu'il t'a envoyé l'invitation simplement parce qu'il voulait te revoir…Il m'en avait parlé…mais je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il le ferai…et encore moins que tu te pointerai…_

_-Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire…_

_-Alors ne dis rien…la chambre d'amis est la troisième porte à gauche en haut au bout du couloir…Va dormir un peu et on te réveillera quand le souper sera prêt…_

Harry hocha la tête puis se leva en emportant ses bagages. Quand il rentra dans ''sa'' chambre, il vit Amanda assise en tailleur et lisant un magasine, visiblement entrain de l'attendre…Il décida de l'ignorer, après tout…il ne la connaissait pas ! Il n'avait rien à lui dire et le fait qu'elle lui fasse du rentre-dedans, le gênait au plus au point.

_-Alors…dis moi beau gosse…ça t'in…_

_-Tu ne m'intéresse pas, coupa froidement Harry, j'ai 23 ans et tu en as 17. Ne tente rien. _

_-Mais…_

_-_**Tu ne m'intéresses pas ! **_Répéta Harry _

_-Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir comment tu t'appelles ? Soupira la jeune fille _

_-Harry Potter. _

Amanda fit des yeux ronds et au lieu de tenir sa langue…mademoiselle enfonça le couteau dans la plaie.

_-Potter…? Celui qui a vaincu l'autre dingue ? Tout le monde sait qu'il s'est éclipsé quelques mois après avoir vaincu V…Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronconcer-Le-Nom…_

La main de Harry se contracta sur le chandail qu'il tenait. Elle avait **vraiment** besoin de le lui rappeler ?

_-Je ne te crois pas…_

**_'Apparemment…oui' _**pensa Harry.

_-Pourquoi est-ce que, si tu étais vraiment Harry Potter, tu reviendrais après six ans d'absence?_

Lassé, Harry se retourna, leva une mèche de ses cheveux, lui montra sa cicatrice et lui indiqua la porte pour lui demander poliment de sortir. La jeune fille obéit, le visage pensif. Harry, quant à lui, soupira et s'assoupi sur son lit peu après.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Les jours qui suivirent furent les pires de sa vie. Il du faire des milliers d'excuses à plusieurs camarades. Retrouver la famille Weasley, Rogue, Dumbledore et tous ses amis Gryffondors afin de renouer avec eux. Le mariage était maintenant dans moins de 3 heures et Harry paniquait à mort. Dans moins de 3 heures, il le reverrait. Il reverrait son visage d'ange, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux orageux. Mais…dans moins de 3 heures…il le verrait se marier avec ce bouledogue…Il serra les dents. Mieux valait ne pas y penser tout de suite…Il prit une douche, mit ses vers de contacts et ouvrit sa garde robe. Au cours des années, il avait beaucoup changé. Il n'était plus le petit garçon frêle de 14 ans. Ses muscles s'étaient développé, son regard émeraude brillait de mille feux et son sourire ravagerait en faisait tomber plus d'une. À 23 ans, Harry Potter était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un canon. Le jeune homme sortit toutes les combinaison possible et opta pour une chemise blanche et un pantalon chic noir,après tout c'était un mariage…Il regarda l'heure et se dit qu'il avait le temps de grignoter quelque chose quand on toqua à sa porte.

_-Entrez. Dit-il _

_-Salut toi ! Hermione te fait dire que la limousine arrive dans 20 minutes alors prépares tes trucs…Waaaw, tu sais que t'es à croquer la dedans ? Si Hermione et Ron ne serait pas en bas, je te violerai sur place…miam…dit Amanda_

Exaspéré, Harry lui lança un coussin qui atterrit sur la porte. La jeune fille rouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard, lui tira la langue, lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit. Cette Amanda ne lâcherait jamais…Mais au moins…il savait qu'il était à tomber dans ce costume…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Il était là…debout à quelque mètre de lui. Il parlait riait et buvait dans son costard blanc. Il avait l'air d'un ange et il était encore plus beau que dans le passé. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blonds et lui atteignait la moitié du cou. Son sourire dévoilait des dents blanches, la chemise entre ouverte nous laissait baver sur ses clavicules et on se doutait qu'il était bien fait. Mais le plus impressionnant…ses yeux. Ses yeux orageux brillaient. Il n'avait plus cet air méprisant, il souriait…il riait…il était joyeux. Et…il était beau.

_-Harry…tu bave…lui chuchota Hermione _

Il s'essuya le coin de la bouche et lui asséna un regard noir, auquel elle répondit par un sourire. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Amanda se scotcha à lui.

_-Attention...murmura Hermione, ton prince charmant arrive…_

_-HERMIONE! Quelle joie de te revoir ! Je suis vraiment content que tu sois venue, et c'est la petite Amanda ! _

_-J'ai 17 ans mon vieux, t'a juste 6 ans de plus que moi alors, écrase…_

_-Amanda parle plus…_

_-Laisse Hermione, je suis habitué maintenant, sourit Draco, et…puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Continua-t-il en se tournant vers Harry _

_-Oh…alors là je suis déçu, dit Harry, j'ai tant changé que ça ? _

Le blond fronça les sourcils et perdit son sourire.

_-Alors je vais me présenter Draco…je suis Harry Potter. _

Le blond ouvrit fit les yeux ronds et son verre se fracassa à terre, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit. Harry, quant à lui, était à la fois triste et heureux. Triste, car le blond ne se souvenait même pas de lui et heureux à cause de l'effet qu'il produisait sur lui. Le silence se fit tandis que les deux ex-ennemis se dévisageaient. Amanda regardait cet échange d'un mauvais œil. Qu'est-ce qu'il y'avait au juste entre Potter et Malfoy…? Le blondinet sourit doucement et un air arrogant se plaça sur son visage.

_-Si tu veux bien me suivre Potter…_

Le brun haussa un sourcil provocateur.

_-Et…si je ne voulais pas ? _

_-Alors…je serai dans l'obligation de te botter l'cul…_

Un sourire radieux vint illuminer le visage du Survivant. Ainsi…il se rappelait de leur échange avant qu'il ne parte…Il avait gardé un souvenir de lui ! Il le suivit, souriant intérieurement. Le blond le mena vers un endroit isolé où il y'avait une porte. Il l'ouvrit et il retrouva dans une pièce spacieuse, avec des tapis au sol et rien d'autre. Draco agita sa baguette et fit apparaître un sofa confortable. Ils s'assirent côte à côte et Draco se tourna vers Harry, son visage devenu sérieux.

_-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrai…_

_-Si tu veux tout savoir…moi non plus._

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce. Draco soupira, enleva son veston et fit apparaître une bouteille de Fire Whisky et deux verres.

_-Autant se mettre confortable…dit-il_

_-Et ton mariage…? _

_-Pour le moment…c'est le dernier de mes soucis et après tout il nous reste 3 bonnes heures devant nous…je te serre ? _

_-Hmmm…_

Ils passèrent l'heure qui suivit à discuter de leur passé, de ce qu'il était devenu et…à boire…

_-Tu sais Potter…hic…tu m'as…hic…gâcher 2 ans de ma…hic…vie…hic…_

_-Ah bon…hic? Comment ça ? _

_-J'était…hic…triste…parce que…parce que…_

Le regard du blond se fit vitreux et ses joues devinrent plus rouges encore. Il baissa lentement le regard vers la main de Harry et la prit dans la sienne. Le brun ne fit rien pour arrêter ce geste.

_-T'es parti sans rien dire…hic…je…je pensais que c'était à cause de…hic…de moi…alors…hic…j'ai déprimé…hic…et je t'ai cherché…hic…mais…hic…je ne t'ai jamais trouvé…_

Ne voyant pas de réaction de la part du brun, le blond leva la tête pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage du Survivant.

_-J'ai…j'ai…hic…une folle envie de t'embrasser…murmura Draco_

_-…moi aussi…dit Harry sur le même ton_

Sur ce, leurs bouches s'unirent dans un tendre baiser. Mais bientôt, ce baiser s'enflamma et la passion l'anima. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour gémir et Harry en profita pour y glisser sa langue ce qui fit gémir le blond encore plus. Leurs langues dansaient et s'affrontaient dans un ballet magique et romantique. Bientôt, ils durent se séparer, à bout de souffle. Les yeux brillant d'une lueur qu'ils croyaient, jusque là, disparu, Harry s'assit doucement sur le blond et recommença à l'embrasser. Les mains de Draco se firent plus baladeuse et Harry se retrouva sans chemise. Quand Draco glissa doucement sa main dans son boxer, ce fut l'effet d'une douche froide pour Harry. Il arrêta lentement la main et fixa son regard dans celui de Draco.

_-On…on ne peut pas faire ça…murmura-t-il _

_-Je t'en pris Harry…pour le moment je ne suis pas encore marié…simplement fiancé…fait comme si c'était mon enterrement de vie de garçon…supplia Draco _

Sans attendre la réponse, Draco recommença à l'embrasser et Harry y répondit avec ardeur. Il se jeta corps et âme dans ce baiser, essayant d'y envoyer toute la frustration, la tristesse et l'amour qu'il avait accumulé durant toute ces années. Il aimait Draco depuis longtemps et il ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de leur amour. Il savait que c'était pour lui son unique chance de posséder le blond et de se faire posséder par lui alors il allait en profiter au maximum. Il déboutonna la chemise blanche de Draco et la jeta afin qu'elle aille rejoindre le sol. Il murmura un sort et le canapé se transforma en lit. Il coucha lentement Draco et commença à lui embrasser le cou, lui faisant un suçon. Il descendit lentement jusqu'au clavicule. Draco gémit plus fort et Harry sourit. Il venait de trouver un point faible. Il s'attarda plus longtemps sur la clavicule, descendit encore et happa un téton déjà durcit par le plaisir. Il suça, lécha, faisant perdre la tête à Draco. Il descendit encore et encore, puis arrivé à la barrière que formait la ceinture, il l'enleva rapidement. Une fois le dernier obstacle enlevé. Il se releva un peu pour regarder le blond. Les cheveux collés au front à cause de la sueur, la tête légèrement basculé vers l'arrière, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte et les joues rougies par le plaisir, Draco était plus beau que jamais. Il descendit son regard le long du corps de l'Apollon et s'attarda sur le sexe dressé de celui-ci. Ce sexe, dressé rien que pour lui…il se pencha doucement et embrassa les bourse de celui-ci, sentant son corps se crisper. Alors qu'il allait remonter et sucer, Draco le stoppa d'un geste de main. Il s'assit en indien, s'approcha de Harry et en profita pour appuyer sur la bosse de celui-ci. Il arracha carrément le pantalon et se recoucha, les jambes écartées donnant plus de liberté à Harry. Celui-ci se pencha et pris le sexe en bouche. Il fit de lent va-et-vient pendant que Draco appuyait sur sa tête pour qu'il aille plus vite. Il lécha le gland pourpre et humide puis fit glisser ses dents de haut en bas tout en prenant une des bourses dans sa main et en la malaxant. Draco se cambra, arqua le dos et se libéra dans la bouche de son amant. Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, il murmura un sort de lubrification et entra doucement dans son amant. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer la douleur et se concentrer sur le plaisir que lui procurait la main de Harry en le masturbant. Au bout d'un moment, Draco bougea lui-même le bassin, faisant ainsi voir des étoiles au brun qui commença trèèèèèèès lentement à se mouvoir en lui, puis il accéléra le mouvement. Au bout de quelques minutes, en parfaite osmose, leur corps se tendit en même temps et ils atteignirent le 7ième ciel ensemble. Épuisé, Harry se laissa tombé à côté du blond qui vint immédiatement se coller à lui, éreinté et satisfait.

_-Combien de temps reste-t-il ? demanda doucement Draco, ayant peur de casser l'ambiance_

_-Une heure…dort…je te réveillerai dans 45 minutes…_

Le blond hocha la tête et embrassa doucement Harry sur la joue pour immédiatement s'endormir. Harry soupira, se leva et s'habilla. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, il rebroussa chemin, embrassa doucement le blond et dit :

_-Je t'aime…_

Puis, il referma la porte et jeta un sort pour que personne d'autre que lui ne la voit. Il reviendrait chercher le blond plus tard. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la réception d'avant mariage (on va dire que ça existe…), il ne vit pas qu'à l'intérieur de la chambre, un ange ouvrait brusquement les yeux suite aux paroles qu'il venait d'entendre…

**À suivre…**

****

**_Voilà! Alors…vous avez trouvé comment ? Aimé ? Pas aimé ? Trop de fautes d'orthographes ? Quelque soit votre opinion…REVIEW ! Je ne vais pas être trop longue pour le prochain chapitre, car j'ai déjà une idée de ce qui va se passer. Je vais sûrement commencer à l'écrire ce soir (là il est 12h05) et normalement vous l'aurez bientôt…si ce n'est pas le cas…alors désolé je vous aimes beaucoup '' Au début c'était supposé être un One-Shot, mais vu que j'avais trop d'idée, ça aurait était un One-Shot de 32 pages…alors…'''''' Bon ! Trève de bavardage et place aux reviews ! Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine !_**

****

**_Cho3_**

**_-xxx-_**

****

****

****


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde ! Alors me revoici avec la suite de cette palpitante histoire…ok bon je me ferme, j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue, si c'est le cas j'en suis vraiment navrée… L Mais bon ! Trèves de bavardage et place à la fiction ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…

Disclamer :…putain j'abandonne là, j'en ai vraiment marre de cette merde !

Couple : Alors c'est bien évidemment moi et le panda qui passait par là tout à l'heure voyons ! Vous en avez d'autre des questions idiotes comme ça ?

Rating : Il a pas changé, R (ou M ou Z ou S, n'importe quelle lettre ça reste pareil pour moi) voir NC-17 dans certains chapitres

**_Résumé : ''Tu vas rester ici Potter'' ''Si non quoi ?'' ''Si non j'te botte le cul…'' Un sourire, un regard, une larme, un baiser…Sauront-ils passer au travers des épreuves qui les attendent ? ''Je suis sûr qu'on réussira Harry !'' ''Putain Draco, tu est fiancé ! F-I-A-N-C-É ! Et tu viens de t'éclipser de ton mariage avec un mec et qui plus est ton ex-ennemi!''_**

****

**Avant de répondre aux reviews,je tiens tout d'abord à remercier les 22 personnes qui m'ont reviewé et ceux qui lisent sans reviewé aussi :P J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre et que si oui, le chapitre qui suit en aura valu la peine ****J**** Bonne Lecture et merci encore !**

**RAR :**

****

**Slydawn******** _Je suis contente que t'aille aimer le chapitre précédent. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue pour ce chapitre-ci et qu'il va te plaire ! _**

****

**Vif d'or :****_ Merci pour le compliment et ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave que t'aille mis du temps pour lire loll Au moins tu l'as lu et c'est ça qui compte :P _**

****

**Marine Malefoy :****_ loll Au début quand j'ai lu ta review, je me demandais de quel suçon tu parlais ! loll Je me suis même dit que t'avais fait une faute de frappe et que tu voulais dire : la suite. Mais c'est bien plus tard que je me suis rappellé du suçon :P Grâce à toi j'ai changé le début du chapitre, car si non j'avais oublier le suçon ! Bon pour réponde à ta question…lis le chapitre… :P Et pis j'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue ! _**

****

**Obscura********_ Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que le premier chapitre :P Bonne Lecture ! _**

****

**Lululle********_ Coucou ma Lulle ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je ne t'ai pas parlé! Rassure moi, c'est juste une impression hein ? Je sais que je parle pas beaucoup sur MSN, c'est juste que je n'en ai pas envie loll Mais bon, merci beaucoup pour ta review,je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :P Bonne Lecture et laisse moi une tite review pour me dire ce que t'en pense à la fin ;)_**

****

**Karelle :****_ Merci _****_J_****_ J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop lente !_**

****

**Skyblack4 :****_ Hum…pour le bouledogue…tu verras ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre. Amanda, c la filleule de Ron et Hermione, donc la fille d'un de leur ami.pour le happy end. Bah c'est sur voyons ! J'aime pas les histoires tristes ! En fait, je fais des sad end quand je vais pas bien, mais ces temps-ci je suis super heureuse alors pas de tristesse en vue !_**

****

**Miss Felton/Malfoy :****_ Eh beh ! _****_Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que t'aimera autant ce chapitre que l'autre mais néanmoins je suis contente que l'idée te plaise Bonne Lecture ! _**

****

**Vert émeraude :****_ T'aura la réponse dans ce chapitre-ci ma puce :P Bonne Lecture ! _**

****

**Crystal**** d'avalon :****_ Mici ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :P Bonne Lecture !_**

****

****

**Lovely**** A :****_ Coucou ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue ! _**

****

**Bon alors là j'ai vraiment la flemme de continuer…Je suis désolé pour les autres revieweurs mais sachez que je vais vous répondre dans le prochaine chapitre ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est simplement que c'est trop long, je suis fatiguée, il fait chaud et si je ne le poste pas maintenant, je ne le posterai pas demain, car je ne suis pas chez moi ! Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je juste que ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu, je le ferai dans le prochain chapitre ! Ou au pire envoyez moi un e-mail directement du votre et c'est sûr et certain que je vous répondrai dans les 24h qui suivent. Merci à tous, j'ai lu toutes vos reviews et elles m'ont vraiment touché ! Bonne Lecture !**

****

****

****

**Chapitre 2 :**** Fuite et complication **

_-Ah Harry ! Te revoilà enfin ! s'exclama Hermione, mais…où est Draco ? _

Le brun tenta de rester impassible, priant pour qu'Hermione n'ait pas vu la légère rougeur sur ses joues.

_-Euh…je ne sais pas, on s'est laissé il y'a une heure, je pense qu'il m'avait parler d'une promenade ou quelque chose comme ça…_

_-Ah d'ac…OH BON DIEU ! HARRY POTTER ! TU N'AS PAS OSÉ ! Hurla-t-elle_

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Elle sourit à l'assemblé et quelques secondes plus tard, les conversations reprirent. Harry, quant à lui, n'y comprenait plus rien. Comment Hermione avait-elle deviné ? Non c'était impossible, il n'avait pourtant rien laissé paraître. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, elle blêmit comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme. Elle lui lança son foulard en lui murmurant : _«_ _Mets ça autour de ton cou et vite ! » _La seconde d'après, une voix étonnement aigue se faisait entendre.

_-Hermiioooooone ! Quelle JOIE ! _

_-Pansy, ma chère, dit Hermione en serrant les dents, mais cette joie est réciproque._

Elle lui asséna un sourire dégoulinant d'hypocrisie, mais la blondasse y crut. Elle se tourna vers Harry et lorsqu'elle vit sa cicatrice, elle s'étonna aussitôt.

_-Potter…Harry Potter ? dit-elle_

**_''Mais nan voyons, je suis la mère Noël…mère Noël qui vient de se taper ton futur mari…niark…''_**pensa Harry. Il lui envoya le même sourire qu'Hermione, murmura un vague _« Si vous voulez bien m'excusez »_ puis s'en alla sous le regard lourd de reproche d'Hermione. Il s'isola dans un coin et regarda sa montre. Dans 25 minutes, il devait aller réveiller Draco. Il soupira et s'accota contre le poteau. Ainsi, Hermione avait vu son suçon…Il enleva le foulard et passa lentement ses doigts dessus, quand une voix le fit sursauter.

_-Alors…il se passe vraiment quelque chose entre toi et Malfoy ? _

La voix semblait à la fois déçue et joyeuse (me demandait pas comment on fait ça hein!). Il se retourna vers Amanda. Pour simple réponse il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

_-Qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez lui ! _

_-Tu veux rire ! T'a besoin de lunette ou quoi ! Rie Harry _

_-J'veux dire…pourquoi c'est pas moi ? C'est parce que je n'ai pas de queue entre les jambes et des seins que tu ne m'aimes pas ? _

_-Entre autre…mais aussi parce que…tu…je ne sais pas en faite…Je ne suis pas homo…j'aime un seul homme…_

_-AHA ! ALORS TU L'AVOUES ! Je savais que le coup du : « Je suis triste, pourquoi tu ne m'aime pas ? » marcherait sur toi, t'es trop sensible 'Ry. Des mecs je peux en avoir en claquant des doigts, j'veux dire, non mais regarde moi ! Suis canon ! Alors…tu t'es fait le blondinet ? _

_-Amanda ! T'a été élevé par les singes ou quoi ? _

_-Oh ça va ! Alors là franchement je te félicite ! Tu m'impressionnes ! Te l'faire avant son mariage, houlà t'a pas honte là ? Tut, tut, tut je pense que je t'influence trop 'Ry…alors…dis moi…c'était bien ? _

_-La ferme Amanda…je me sens assez coupable comme ça ! On était soul ! _

_-Mais alors tu…_

_-HARRY JAMES POTTER ! OÙ ES-TU SALE CABOT ! SI TU NE SORS PAS DE TA CACHETTE JE VAIS TE TUER DÈS QUE JE TE TROUVE ! TU N'AS PAS HONTE ! Hurla une voix qui ressemblait fort bien à celle d'Hermione _

_-Waw…l'a pas l'air contente la vielle…bonne chance, moi j'me casse !_

Hermione apparut quelques minutes après devant lui. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, Harry voyait bien qu'elle voulait des explications. Alors il lui dit tout. À la fin de son récit, la jeune fille était plus calmée, mais toujours aussi choqué.

_-Écoute 'Mione, je suis pas spécialement fière de moi, mais je n'y peux rien…ce qui est fait est fait. Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser…je dois aller le réveiller…son mariage est dans 20 minutes._

La jeune fille le laissa passer, le suivant d'un regard peiné…Si seulement il savait que son histoire ne faisait que commencer…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

_-Draco…? Dit Harry en ouvrant la porte, il est temps de te…OH PUTAIN! _

Harry se figea aussitôt. Devant lui, il y'avait 5 valises empilé les unes sur les autres et un Draco Malfoy, assis sur un fauteuil, les jambes croisés, semblant l'attendre…

_-Qu'est-ce que…? Dit Harry_

_-Je ne veux pas me marier…_

_-T'es dingue ! Fallait y penser avant de lui demander un mariage ! _

_-Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est un mariage déjà arrangé ! T'as oublié ? Je ne veux pas me marier, je veux m'en aller et tu dois m'aider ! _

_-Pourquoi moi ?_

_-Parce que tu es puissant ! _

_-Bon...transplane…je vais te couvrir avec ma magie…finit par céder le brun_

Le blond éclata de rire.

_-Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?_

_-Tu n'as pas tout compris Potter…**tu viens avec moi…**on s'éclipse tout les deux ensemble !_

_-QUOI ! S'étrangla Harry_

_-Tu viens avec moi… _

_-Mais…_

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Draco l'agrippait férocement et deux secondes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle.

_-Nan, mais t'es malade ! Putain Draco, tu viens de t'éclipser de ton mariage ! Et qui plus est avec un MEC ! Et ton ex-ennemi PAR-DESSUS TOUT !_

_-Justement…c'est pour faire baver mon père…_

_-Mais pourquoi moi putain ! _

_-Parce qu'il te déteste plus que tout ! _

_-Écoute je ne veux pas être mêlé à cette histoire, je t'aide à trouver un appartement, j'appelle un de mes copains qui est pas mal et ça fera l'affaire !_

_-Oh que non Potter ! Tu ne peux plus faire demi-tour, tu t'es embarqué dans ce merdier avec moi, alors tu y es, tu y restes ! _

_-Pardon ! TU m'a embarqué dans TON merdier alors je…_

_-Franchement Harry, tu es le sorcier le plus puissant de la Terre, si tu n'avais pas voulu venir avec moi, ta propre conscience l'en aurait empêché tellement tu es puissant alors la ferme et suis moi ! On passe à Gringotts, puis on se trouve un appartement du côté moldu et après on a…certaine **choses **à régler…si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! _

Le brun soupira de résignation. Draco avait raison…et puis d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ? Il décida de le suivre. Ils allèrent d'abord à Gringotts où Draco retira tout son argent du compte familial pour s'ouvrir un autre compte, comme ça son père ne lui enlèverait pas quand il saurait ce qu'il avait fait…Par la suite, ils parcoururent Londres à la recherche d'un appartement et ils trouvèrent (ou plutôt Draco trouva…) leur bonheur dans un grand appartement du centre ville. Il y'avais en tout 4 chambres. Une pour Harry, une pour Draco, une qui servait de bureau et l'autre qui servirait de chambre d'amis. Quand on ouvrait la porte, on tombait sur un petit hall d'entrée qui menait au salon. Le salon était immense et vers le fond de la pièce il y avait deux longues marches qui donnaient sur une baie vitrée d'où l'on pouvait voir la ville entière. En continuant votre chemin, vous tombiez sur un long couloir éclairé. À gauche vous trouviez la première chambre, plus loin et toujours à gauche, la deuxième chambre. À droite, vous trouviez la cuisine, plus loin la deuxième et troisième chambre et au fond du couloir vous pouviez apercevoir la porte de la salle de bain.** (1) **Une fois le bail signé, ils passèrent le reste de la journée à déballer leurs affaires (Harry les ayant fait apparaître magiquement). Puis, épuisés, ils se couchèrent à terre au milieu de couverture et d'oreiller ne se doutant pas que plus tôt dans la journée, 20 minutes après leur départ, toute la presse magique était au courant de leur escapade….

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

**Un peu plus tôt…**

_-Amanda ! Tu n'aurai pas vu Draco ? La cérémonie de mariage va commencer ! dit Hermione_

_-Euh…j'ai faim…je m'éclipse ! _

_-AMANDA ! REVIENS ICI! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? _

La jeune Amanda soupira et fini par céder à Hermione. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vu…et tout ce qu'elle savait…Harry et Malfoy s'étaient bel et bien enfui du mariage.

_-Oh seigneur…dit Hermione, bon…il faut simplement que personne à part Pansy ne soit au courant. Tu te ferme et ne dis absolument rien ! Je vais essayer de régler ça ! _

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, ne voyant pas qu'à l'ombre d'un mur une silhouette venait de s'éclipser…

_-Mais enfin Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de di…? C'est quoi ça ? dit Pansy en montrant le ciel _

Tous les regards se levèrent pour apercevoir une annonce magique.

**« NE MANQUEZ PAS LE PROCHAIN NUMÉRO DE LA GAZETTE DES SORCIERS ! À LA UNE, LE DÉSASTREUX MARIAGE DES PARKINSON/MALFOY. LE JEUNE MARIÉ SE SAUVE AVEC LE HÉRO DU MONDE SORCIER : HARRY POTTER ! POUR PLUS D'INFORMATION, ALLEZ TOUT DE SUITE AU KIOSQUE DE LA GAZETTE ! FAÎTE VITE, ILS SE VENDENT COMME DES BOUSE DE DRAGONS ! » **

_-Oh seigneur…fut la seule chose que Pansy pu dire avant de s'évanouir_

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Harry s'étira lentement, détendant ainsi tous ses muscles. Il papillonna des yeux et ne reconnu pas les lieux. Soudain, il sentit une douce présence à ses côtés. Surpris, il se retourna pour voir le blond couché contre lui entrain de le câliner comme un ourson. Il fit les yeux ronds et failli s'étouffer avec sa bave…Ainsi…il n'avait pas rêvé…lui et Malfoy s'étaient vraiment enfui du mariage du jeune blond…ensemble…Oh putain…il avait besoin d'un café…et bien corsé ! Il se leva lentement, tentant de ne pas réveiller le blond qui grogna quand même lorsqu'il sentit son nounours s'enfuir et par la même occasion, sa source de détente. Il se roula en boule, prit l'oreiller, ouvrit lentement les yeux pour sourire à la vue de Harry et les refermer en se rendormant. Harry, quant à lui, soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une tasse de café noir bien chaude, il allait prendre une gorgée quand il fut interrompu dans son élan par deux coups à sa fenêtre. Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il l'ouvrit et le vit avec un exemplaire de la gazette et une lettre rouge…oh oh…ça ne sentait pas bon…qui pouvait lui envoyer une beuglante de si bon matin ? Il haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée tout en ouvrant le journal…La gorgée qu'il venait de prendre se retrouva projeter 3 m plus loin. C'était QUOI ça !

**« DRACO MALFOY S'ENFUIT DE SON MARIAGE…AVEC UN HOMME !**

**_Hier dans l'après-midi, notre très chère journaliste Rita Skeeter a enregistrer magiquement la conversation de deux jeunes femmes présente au mariage de Monsieur Malfoy. Ces deux personnes affirmaient que Monsieur Malfoy s'était enfui de son mariage avec un homme avec qui il avait couché quelques heures plus tôt. Cet acte vous semble honteux ? Vous n'avez encore rien lu…Figurez vous cher lecteurs adoré que le dit homme n'est autre que notre sauveur à nous tous, le très grand et honorable : Harry Potter. En effet, il semblerait que lui et Monsieur Malfoy ai eu une relation plutôt intime durant leur étude, mais que Monsieur Malfoy l'aurait laissé pour Mlle Parkinson. Suite à cela, vous connaissez l'histoire, Harry Potter a disparu pour réapparaître hier au mariage et voler Draco Malfoy. Rita Skeeter affirme avoir entendu des bruits bizarres provenant de derrière une porte. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, de nouveau amants ? Vous en saurez d'avantage en lisant notre article avec photo allant de la page 12 à 20…_****_Attention certaines images peuvent choquer les plus jeunes…» _**

****

****

Le brun tourna furieusement les pages, s'attardant sur les images truqué de lui et Draco entrain de baiser. C'était répugnant. Ce qu'ils montraient n'était que des photos pornographiques ! On n'y voyait que du sexe ! Aucune preuve d'amour ni rien, que du sexe bestiale et rien d'autre !

_-Bonjour Potter…_

Harry sursauta et s'empressa de cacher le journal dans son dos.

_-B…Bonjour Malfoy, bien dormi ? _

_-Très bien, et toi ? _

_-Ah…oui…magnifiquement bien…_

_-C'est bien…dit le blond en se servant une tasse de café et en venant s'asseoir en face du brun_

Il le dévisagea longtemps, bailla, prit une gorgée de café et dit :

_-Maintenant, donne moi le truc que tu caches derrière ton dos…_

_-Qu…quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Dit Harry nerveusement _

_-Montre moi tes mains…_

_-Non._

_-Tu veux que je me fâche ? Menaça Draco_

_-Tu ne vas pas être content…_

_-Et alors…? Donne moi ça ! dit le blond en lui arrachant le papier des mains. _

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Harry vu d'abord le visage du blond passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Puis son teint devint livide et une lueur de rage brilla dans ses prunelles alors qu'il regardait les photos et les phrase chocs tel que **_« Jamais vu plus bestiale… »_** Ou encore **_« Vraiment excitant à voir… »_** Ou pire **_« Ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe… » _**

_-Cette…ce…Cette…ce sale cafard de Rita Skeeter ! Hurla Draco en se dirigeant vers ses vêtement, ELLE NE PAIE RIEN POUR ATTENDRE ! JE VAIS LUI FAIRE AVALER SES CHAUSSURES EN PEAU DE DRAGON! _

Harry se leva et se précipita vers lui afin de le calmer.

_-Arrête ça, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver ! Écoute…je ne veux pas te faire culpabiliser…mais…tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va laisser tomber ton truc de faire enrager ton père ok ? On va retourner là bas, on va leur dire que tu étais simplement énervé à l'idée de te marier, que tu avais peur de t'engager dans quelque chose d'aussi sérieux et que vu que c'était moi qui suis venu te réveiller, tu m'a tout raconté…Et on va nier tout en bloc pour l'autre partie de l'article…T'es d'accord ? _

Toute sorte d'émotions passèrent sur le visage du blond : tristesse, déception, amertume, rancœur, fureur, chagrin…Le brun n'en avait jamais vu autant.

_-Draco…? T'en dis quoi ? Tenta Harry_

Le blond avait finalement semblé opté pour la fureur. Il le repoussa violemment, lui hurla qu'il n'était qu'un idiot qui ne comprenait rien et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant le Survivant sur les fesses et complètement hébété par le comportement de sa Némésis…

_-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? _

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

**TOC TOC**

_-Dray…? Je peux entrer ? _

_-VA T'EN ! Sanglota le blond_

Minute…sanglota ? Ne comprenant décidément plus rien, Harry défonça la porte magiquement en un coup de main. Ce qu'il vit lui déchira littéralement le cœur. Le blond recroquevillé sur lui-même, on ne voyait que ses épaules vibrer, alimenté par ses sanglots. Plusieurs idées fugaces traversèrent la tête du brun…Quand soudain il comprit…Draco avait honte…Honte de s'être enfui avec lui, d'avoir maintenant cette sale réputation…Il regrettait tout…Absolument tout…Harry sentit un immense pincement au cœur suite à cette constatation. Il s'approcha du blond et se déversa en excuses,lui disant tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir…Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de Draco, il se releva et s'apprêta à s'en aller quand la voix étouffer de Malfoy lui parvint.

_-Tu n'es qu'un idiot…_

_-Qu…Quoi ? Tu veux que je fasse quoi ! Je n'y peux rien si t'a honte maintenant ! C'était ton idée à toi ! Ne remet pas la faute sur moi ! s'écria Harry _

_-Tu n'as donc rien compris ? _

Devant le regard interrogateur de Harry, Draco eu un sourire triste et continua.

_-Tu n'as donc pas compris que mon père je m'en fou ? Que ce mariage aussi ? Et que tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est toi ? Tu n'as pas compris que j'ai inventé cette excuse bidon pour que tu me suives ? Pour que tu partages tes jours avec moi jusqu'à ce que j'aille trouver le courage de te dire ce que je ressens ? Tu n'a donc pas compris que je me fous de tout sauf de toi…¤rire¤ donc…je ne me fou de rien…vu que tu es tout…Je t'ai entendu me dire que tu m'aimais la dernière fois…c'est ce qui m'a donné le courage de tout abandonner…Rien que pour toi…L'avis des autres je m'en fou…cet article bidon…je m'en fou aussi…Je ne m'en suis préoccupé simplement parce justement ça te dérangeais toi…J'ai monté tout ça Harry…j'ai monté tout ça simplement pour pouvoir être avec toi…et tu n'a rien vu…tu es supposé être un Gryffondors…super intelligent et super courageux…Est-ce que t'as assez de courage pour rester avec moi…? Est-ce que t'as assez de courage pour ne pas me laisser seul dans cette épreuve ? Pour ne pas m'abandonner et pour affronter avec moi le regard des autres ? Si ta réponse est non…alors ton ''je t'aime'' ne valait rien…Si ta réponse est non…alors allons les voir et sortons-leur l'excuse bidon de tout à l'heure…_

Suite à cela, un long silence s'installa durant lequel on entendait simplement les reniflements de Draco. Mais durant tout ce silence, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, l'un essayant de parler avec ses yeux, l'autre essayant de déchiffrer si tout ce qu'il avait entendu et vu était vrai…Le brun s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le lit…

_-J'ai eu assez de courage pour affronter mes amis, Voldemort et Dumbledore…mais cette épreuve…je sens qu'elle demandera plus de courage que je n'en ai…_

Les yeux du blond se mouillèrent et il détourna la tête avec rage. Il le savait ! Il n'aurait pas dû tout dire, il agissait comme un pauvre con ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ! À ses larmes de tristesse, se rajoutèrent des larmes de rage.

_-…mais…_

Comme un idiot, Draco sentit l'espoir monter en lui et il releva vivement la tête.

_-Ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend plus fort et donne des ailes ? Sauras-tu me donner ces ailes et cette force ? Je crois que oui…_

Ce qu'ils venaient de faire, ils ne savaient qu'ils venaient de changer et d'améliorer leur destin mutuellement…Ils scellèrent leur promesse par un doux baiser…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

_-Pansy…? Dit Hermione en ouvrant doucement la porte de la chambre de la mariée_

Suite à la nouvelle de la Gazette, attristée et le cœur brisé, Pansy Parkinson était partie se réfugier dans sa chambre en pleurs et cela ne faisait maintenant plus de 2heures qu'ils ne l'avaient pas revu. Hermione entra dans la chambre principale et fut prise de nausée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Pansy baignait dans son sang, entourée de deux lettres et un rasoir…Refoulant ses larmes et essayant de vaincre sa nausée, Hermione prit la première lettre…C'était celle ''d'adieu''…

**_Une goûte de sang_**

**_Pour oublier ses yeux_**

****

**_Une goutte de sang _**

**_Pour oublier nous deux_**

****

**_Une goutte de sang _**

**_Pour oublier de l'aimer_**

****

**_Une goutte de sang_**

**_Pour oublier son odeur sur mon oreiller_**

****

**_Une goutte de sang _**

**_Pour oublier sa voix_**

****

**_Une goutte de sang_**

**_Pour oublier autrefois_**

****

**_Une goutte de sang_**

**_Mais je suis vide à présent…_**

****

En larmes et en refoulant ses sanglots, Hermione prit la deuxième lettre. Celle-ci datait d'aujourd'hui et venait…de Draco.

**_Pansy…_**

****

**_Je tiens à m'excuser…m'excuser, car dans cette lettre tu ne trouvera pas ce à quoi tu t'attends…Je sais que tu aurais voulu que je nie, que je dise que tout n'est que factice et invention, que j'ai simplement prit peur…Mais ce n'est pas le cas…Je suis désolé Pansy…mais la personne que j'aime n'est pas toi…J'ai écrit un texte pour toi…Un texte pour que tu réapprenne à vivre…J'espère qu'il te représente et qu'on pourra redevenir ami…_**

****

****

**_Un Chagrin d'amour  
C'est réapprendre à voir, à sourire, à aimer  
C'est lui dire simplement bonjour  
Quand tu aurais envie de l'embrasser  
C'est regarder par la fenêtre  
Et attendre celui qui ne viendra pas  
C'est espérer en entendant quelques pas_**

Un Chagrin d'amour  
C'est le dernier rendez-vous qui t'as semblé si merveilleux  
C'est des étoiles qui reflétaient dans tes yeux  
C'est un beau clair de lune que tu ne voudrais pas voir  
C'est vouloir mais ne jamais pouvoir

Un Chagrin d'amour  
C'est de pleurer en écoutant la chanson qu'il fredonnait  
C'est l'aimer malgré tout le mal qu'il t'a fait  
C'est faire semblant de croire que la vie continue  
C'est chercher l'amour là où il n'y en a plu

Un Chagrin d'amour  
C'est de ne plus être capable de regarder des amoureux  
C'est de rire avec les larmes aux yeux  
C'est l'indifférence qui s'installe en toi  
C'est se surprendre à l'attendre comme autrefois

Un Chagrin d'amour  
C'est le regarder sans pouvoir le toucher  
C'est rêver la nuit sans jamais exister  
C'est un roman qu'on a déjà lu  
C'est un soleil qui ne chauffera plus

Un Chagrin d'amour  
C'est quand tu t'aperçois qu'un autre a pris ta place dans son coeur  
C'est une église vide où en silence tu pleures  
C'est une question en sachant toujours la réponse  
C'est combattre même si parfois tu renonces…

****

**_Je ne veux pas que tu renonces Pansy, je veux que tu continue à vivre, à être joyeuse, car tu es une fille formidable et que si moi je n'ai pas su t'aimer, je suis certain que quelqu'un d'autre le fera. Ne blâme pas Harry, c'est moi qui l'ai entraîné dans cette histoire. Méprise moi, hais moi, mais continue de vivre malgré tout et j'espère que lorsque j'aurai tout réglé et que je reviendrai te voir, tu aura repris ton magnifique sourire…_**

****

**_Je suis désolé._**

****

**_Draco._**

****

La brunette jeta rageusement le parchemin. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Pansy, mais personne ne méritait un tel sort, non personne. Pas même elle. Elle savait ce qu'avait du ressentir Pansy…si jamais Ron serait parti avec un homme…elle se serais donner la mort elle aussi. Malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à détester Harry et Draco. Ce n'était pas leur faute…Pendant 4 ans, elle avait vu Draco s'apitoyer sur son sort puis se fiancer à Pansy, mais il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours vu cette lueur de tristesse à chaque fois qu'il voyait quelque chose qu'il lui rappelait Harry…Elle espérait seulement que le suicide de Pansy n'aurait pas servi à rien et que Harry et Draco soit réellement des âmes sœur…Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à en vouloir à Pansy pour avoir mis fin à ses jours…Après tout…le suicide c'est la force de ceux qui n'en ont plus, c'est l'espoir de ceux qui n'y croient plus et c'est le courage des vaincus…Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus…c'était la réaction de Draco quand il apprendrai cela…Une autre épreuve à traverser pour son nouveau couple…Hermione sourit à travers ses larmes…Harry et Draco…Deux anges déchu destiné à être ensemble pour l'éternité…Elle le savait maintenant…Rien ne pourrait entraver leur amour…

**À suivre…**

****

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je sais que j'ai été pas mal longue, mais j'ai un peu séché sur ce chapitre, car en même temps, je suis entrain d'écrire : Les envies du cœur et le chapitre 5 de Vie Commune (qui arrivera au courant de la semaine), donc voilà pourquoi j'ai un peu tardé ! Si non, ce chapitre vous a plu ? Je sais qu'il était nul, je n'ai pas besoin de bon commentaire, car je le trouve vraiment nul, mais j'aimerai que vous me disiez ce qui cloche, car j'ai eu beau le relire des dizaines de fois, je le trouve toujours aussi nul, mais je ne sais pas ce qui cloche…Alors voilà quoi ! REVIEWS et à dans deux semaines !**

**(1) Pour ceux qui connaissent l'animé Japonais Gravitation, le premier appartement de Yuki, c'est comme ça que j'imagine leur appartement ! **

****

****

****


	3. La vie en roseet en noir

Coucou vous ! Ça va bien ! Ça pourrait aller mieux…J'ai dû recommencer ce chapitre à cause de mon de père ! Mais je reste calme…je reste zen…Je ne vais pas aller le trucider avec une tronçonneuse…non non…c'est pas mon genre voyons!

Draco : Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc derrière ton dos ?  
Sarah : RIEN DU TOUT ! RETOURNE DANS LE SAC !

Bon…je m'excuse pour le retard…vraiment…mais c'est pas ma faute! J'vous le jure ! Pardonnez moi! Ayez pitié!

**Disclamer :** Pas n'à moua !

**Rating **: R (j'ai déjà dit que le M je me le met dans le ¤¤¤)

**Couple :** Vous en avez des questions débile vous !

**Résumé **: **_''Tu vas rester ici Potter'' ''Si non quoi ?'' ''Si non je te botte le cul…'' Un regard, un sourire, une larme, un baiser…Sauront-ils passer par-dessus les épreuves qui les attendent? ''Je suis sûr qu'on réussira Harry !'' ''Putain Draco tu es fiancé ! F-I-A-N-CÉ ! Et tu viens de t'éclipser de ton mariage avec un mec et qui plus est…ton ex-ennemi!'' _**

****

****

**ATTENTION ATTENTION À LIRE ATTENTIVEMENT NOTE TRÈS IMPORTANTE!ET C'EST SÉRIEUX!**

**BON ALORS, TOUT D'ABORD JE SUIS NAVRÉ DE VOUS APPRENDRE QUE DU 4 JUILLET AU 3 AOÛT, JE NE PUBLIERAI ABSOLUMENT RIEN DU TOUT ! POURQUOI ? J'AI COULÉ MES MATHS, JE DOIS FAIRE DES COURS D'ÉTÉ QUI SONT DU 4 AU 29 JUILLET, SUITE À CELA J'AI UN EXAMEN LE 3 AOÛT, DONC J'AI 4 JOURS POUR ÉTUDIER ! SI JE COULE CET EXAMEN JE SUIS RENVOYÉ DE MON ÉCOLE ! ALORS, JE VAIS VRAIMENT M'Y CONSACRER À FOND ! ET POUR CE FAIRE, DÈS LE 4 JUILLET AU PETIT MATIN, JE SORS L'ORDINATEUR DE MA CHAMBRE, COMME ÇA JE NE SERAI PAS TENTÉ D'Y ALLER…MAIS NE SOYEZ PAS DÉÇUES CHER LECTERICES…CAR IL ME RESTE ENCORE UNE SEMAINE ET JE JURE QUE DURANT CETTE SEMAINE JE FERAI TOUT POUR ÉCRIRE LE MAXIMUM DE CHAPITRES POUR TOUTE MES FICS EN ATTENTES (GENRE VIE COMMUNE, QUI S'Y FROTTE S'Y PIQUE,J'VAIS TE BOTTER LE CUL POTTER,HP ET DM : UN AMOUR IMPOSSIBLE ? ET HUM…JE PENSE QUE C'EST TOUT) ET SI JE RÉUSSI, JE LES POSTERAI TOUS SANS EXCEPTION LE DIMANCHE 3 JUILLET DONC, DANS UNE SEMAINE PILE POIL ! ALORS MAINTENANT PLACE AUX RAR !**

****

**RAR (chapitre précédent):**

****

**Lysabthius :********Coucou ! Bon alors tout d'abord je dois dire que dans ta review, je ne comprend pas exactement ce que tu critique. Le classement de ma fic ou le fait que j'ai tué Pansy ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais y aller point par point. Alors tout d'abord pour le classement. Ce chapitre est le seul qui est vraiment ''dramatique'', ce n'est pas parce que un seul chapitre est dans la catégorie drama que je devrais classé la fic ainsi. Car ma fic sera loin d'être triste ou autre. Ma fic est classé dans Romance/Humour, car effectivement en général c'est romantique et drôle. Les chapitres à venir seront riches en émotions, tu pourras le constater en lisant la fin du chapitre. Pour le suicide de Pansy…je suis peut-être jeune, mais je ne me considère pas comme immature…Oui, j'ai vécu le suicide. Et pas de n'importe qui, j'ai vécu le suicide de mon meilleur ami alors que j'avais 11 ans. Oh je m'en suis remise hein ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ta review…À part la où tu dit que le suicide est un acte de lâcheté. Peut-être est-ce ton point de vue…Tu m'as donné le tien, laisse moi t'expliquer le mien. Peut-être que c'est toi qui n'es pas assez ouverte d'esprit pour te rendre compte que le suicide n'est pas un acte de lâcheté. Oh j'avoue que les personnes qui se suicident au moindre obstacle sont des lâches qui voulaient simplement attirer l'attention, mais pour Pansy…je n'ai peut-être pas assez développé…c'est de ma faute. Toute son adolescence elle a vécu rejetée. Autant par les autres que par Draco. Les autres elle s'en foutait pas mal…Mais Draco…Draco c'était son amour…Draco c'était celui qu'elle a toujours aimé…Comprends-tu ? Apprendre que tu vas te marier avec l'homme de tes rêves. Celui qui t'a toujours rejeté et insulté…et qui pour une fois semble te montrer un brin d'attention. Alors elle était heureuse…Mais quand elle a su…Su qu'elle s'était fait doublé par le pire ennemi de l'homme qu'elle aime, et qui plus est qui est aussi un homme ! Elle a déprimé…Elle a espéré.Espéré que Draco lui écrive une lettre en lui disant que toute cette histoire était fausse…Mais ce n'était pas le cas…Draco lui a avoué qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Un homme… Son pire ennemi. Et qu'elle n'était rien pour lui…Alors elle s'est suicidé…Je ne sais pas si tu comprends, mais bon, j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire et je m'excuse pour la longueur de cette réponse XD J'ai vraiment voulu tout écrire alors…Enfin bon quoiqu'il en soit, je te remercie pour ta review et pis voilà quoi ! Bisous et à la prochaine !**

**Apicha :**** Coucou ma puce, alors je suis entrain de lire le début de ta fic, et je te remercie. Ça me fait plaisir que t'aime autant mes fics Mais…¤va se pendre¤ DAMNATION! UN SERRY! ARRRRRRGGGGG JAMAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! Tant que je suis vivant, je ne lirai jamais au grand jamais un Sev/Harry…alors t'imagine EN ÉCRIRE ? Beurk…je vomirai rien qu'à l'idée que Ryry soit amoureux de ce…truc (dsl hein! J'laime bien Sev…quand il est pas avec le Ryry de Dray ) alors…t'imagine ? Je serai même pas capable de décrire une scène de baiser…Alors t'imagine un lemon ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire : Nan! Je n'écrirai jamais de Serry…Hé ho ! C'est trop demandé pour mon petit cœur…snif…Bref ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture **

**Vif d'or : ****XD ! Pardon…j'avais simplement l'impression qu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur de vos demandes et de votre attente…Quoique j'avais été pile à l'heure pour la publication du chap 2 Un record :P Hum…si non…dis moi…où est-ce que j'ai écris ''Un an plus tôt ?'' Parce que là je vois vraiment pas…Le seule moment…J'ai pas relu le chapitre au complet j'ai juste vu ''Un peu plus tôt'' Peut-être que tu as mal lu…Ou peut-être que c'est écris dans les lignes du chapitre (que je n'ai pas lu) Enfin bref, j'aimerai bien que tu me réponde…Est-ce que c'est dans le texte ou c'est toi qui a mal lu lorsque j'ai écris ''Un peu plus tôt''? Bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Garla Sama :**** Coucou ! Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais…non, je ne pouvais pas épargner Pansy, car sa mort est quelque chose de trop utile pour l'avancement de la fic, notamment…Comme tu le verra vers la fin du chapitre, c'est le début d'une épreuve dans l'amour qu'éprouve Draco pour Harry…Pour tes autres questions…tu verra tout dans ce chapitre et le suivant…(que je vais tout faire pour écrire cette semaine pour publier dimanche…si non… :S Je trouve ça méchant parce que la fin…je la trouve en suspens…)Bonne Lecture !**

**Remissia :**** Ah merci ! Je suis heureuse que t'aille pitié pour Pansy, car c'est exactement ce que je voulais… Pour le reste…ARRRGGG je m'excuse…En fait pour cette fic, j'ai pris un nouveau mode d'écriture…chaque chapitre sera ''accès'' sur les sentiments d'un des deux amants. Comme tu as pu le constater dans le précédent, c'était le ''point de vue'' de Draco par à port à toute cette histoire, dans ce chapitre, dès le début on focalise sur Harry et j'explique absolument tout…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait le laisser épouser quelqu'un d'autre ? Ça je vais répondre, car je ne sais pas si je l'explique dans ce chapitre et que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le relire. Bon…tout simplement, car il pensait vraiment que Draco ne l'aimait pas…Qu'il aimait Pansy et non lui…Alors dis moi…Dans un amour à sens unique, quel est la chose la plus importante ? Le bonheur de l'autre bien sûr…Tu comprends ? Bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! **

**Miss Felton/Malfoy :**** Rôôôô, moi j'ai pitié de Pansy…c'est triste qu'elle soit morte enfin…snif…Alors merci beaucoup Je suis contente que tu aille aimé le chapitre et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant que l'autre…Rita Skeeter…quelle peste cette fille nan mais ! Pour qui elle se prend !...Ah bon ? Ah vi…c'est vrai, c'est moi qui ai écris le chapitre…''''''' Bon…bah quoi ? J'ai simplement repris comme elle était dans le livre 4…J'ai hâte de voir le film d'ailleurs…mais c'est un désastre ! Sirius n'apparaît que 45 seconde ! Et je suis sérieuse ! Non mais, ça va être quoi pour le cinquième ! ¤en rogne¤ Ah quoi ? Je m'égare ? Ah vi…'' Désolé, ça m'arrive parfois…Enfin bref ! Bonne Lecture ;) **

**Crystal d'Avalon : ****Ouch…je sens que toi tu vas être l'une qui le plus me détester pour la fin de ce chapitre…'' Oui je sais, c'était pas très joyeux la fin…Mais bon…dans quelque chapitre…ah nan…rien ne revient à l'ordre…Enfin bref…J'espère que tu ne vas pas me tuer '' Lis bien les règles à la fin du chapitre ! XD **

**Alichan :**** Rôôô! Tu me gêne :P En fait les poèmes ne sont pas de moi, pour Chagrin d'amour, je n'ai fait que changer la plupart des vers pour faire ressortir les sentiments qu'on ressent quand on a le cœur brisé et pour la lettre d'adieu, j'ai aussi changer la plupart des vers pour montrer jusqu'ou on peut aller par amour…Enfin bref, l'idée de base n'est pas à moi quoi ! Bonne Lecture, je suis contente que tu aime **

**Marine Malfoy :**** Yay ! J'ai rendu Pansy humaine :P Niark…je sais, je suis trop bonne ! (et trop modeste aussi '') Ce que je réserve aux petits bouts de chou ?...De la souffrance ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Bonne Lecture ****J**** (oui…je suis folle, je sais :P)**

**Kaorulabelle :**** Mici pour ta review ! Je sais que j'ai été longue…mais bon…panne sèche en plein milieu et un putain de père qui a tout supprimer ! **

**Angel-Blue :**** Rôôôô ! Ça me gêne quand on dit ça :$ :$ :$ :$ :$ :$ (''encore un super chapitre à ton actif'') Ça me fait plaisir :P :P :P Enfin bref, je te remercie, je pensais vraiment qu'il était nul…et pis pour celui-là…je m'en rappelle plus…et j'ai pas envie de relire…mais je pense qu'il est bien…Bref…tu me le dira toi-même '' Bonne Lecture ! **

**Serpentis-draco :**** Vi…c'est triste…Pansy s'est suicidé…1 minute de silence…Aloooors, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que l'autre ****J**** Bonne Lecture et merci pour ta review. **

**DuoxHeero :**** Merci beaucoup et, je sais que je suis en retard pour ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il va te plaire ****J**** Bonne Lecture ! **

**Yogane :**** Eh beh ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les 2 autres ****J**

****

**Egwene Al'Vere :**** Merci beaucoup, j'ai vraiment été touché par ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu le trouve parfait, vraiment ça me fait plaisir. Pour les poèmes, ils ne sont pas…tout à fait à moi…En fait, l'idée de base ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que modifier les vers à ma façon pour faire en sorte que ça exprime mieux les sentiments, et je suis contente de voir que ça a marché ! Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et que tu vas me laisser une petite review ! Bonne Lecture !**

**Vert Émeraude : Je**** suis contente que tu t'entende bien avec Saael', si tu veux je te présente d'autres amies slasheuse, ça me ferait plaisir ! Au fait, j'adore ta fic : L'Ange au Bois Dormant…mais je pense que je te l'ai déjà dit ! XD Bref, je suis contente que le chapitre t'aille plu et j'espère que celui-ci en fera autant ! Bonne Lecture !**

**Tatunette : ****Coucou ma puce…houlà…je peux te dire que la première fois que j'ai vu ta review, j'ai été découragé par la longueur ! XD Enfin bref…je t'ai ajouté…On a parlé sur MSN…alors je vois pas qu'est-ce que je pourrais ajouter à cela XD…Bref, je te remercie pour ta hyper longue review (j'adore ça!), je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'aille plu et j'espère que tu aimera aussi celui-ci…Sur ce, Bonne Lecture ! **

**Sahada : ****Serpent…? Phénix…? Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire…'' Si tu pouvais m'expliquer ça serait gentil…XD Enfin bref…je suis contente que t'aille aimer le chapitre et j'espère que celui-ci va te plaire aussi…Alors Bonne Lecture et à la prochaine. Merci pour ta review. **

**Eiliss :**** XD ! Yay, j'ai réussi à ce qu'on aille pitié de Pansy, c'est un exploit nan ? OK…je ne me gonfle pas la tête…Nan, nan la preuve, je passe encore par la porte ! Et toc ! Bref…merci pour ta review…et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! **

**Onarluca :**** Ah et bien, merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aille aimer le chapitre…j'espère que tu aimerai celui là. Hmm…pour Draco…tu auras la réponse à la fin de ce chapitre…Bonne Lecture, tu m'en dira des nouvelles ;)**

**Amy Keira :**** Vi, je sais…Il y'a beaucoup d'émotions dans mes chapitres ces temps-ci et je trouve que tout se précipite…Ici…selon moi, ça se calme un petit peu, surtout vers la fin…Il n'y a plus autant d'émotions (toujours selon moi), car je trouve que vous en avez trop eu…En 2 chapitre il est arrivé tellement de chose…alors…Je ralentie :P Bref, bonne lecture ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! **

**Alicya**** Potter - Black :**** XD, j' ai vraiment ri en lisant : C' est triste, mais comme je l' aime pas, je ne suis pas triste ! loll j'imaginais un grand sourire qui allait avec…enfin bref…j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bonne Lecture ! **

**_Voilà ! Enfin…ce que c'était long ! Oui je sais, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews du chapitre précédent…mais je suis déjà assez en retard comme ça…Mais je vous jure que je le ferai ! Promis ! Je vais essayer au prochain chapitre, mais je ne vous garantie rien…Ça va dépendre de ma motivation cette fois-ci ! Allez…gros bisous à tous, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et BONNE LECTURE ! _**

****

****

****

**J'vais te botter l'cul Potter…**

**Chapitre 3 :** **La vie en rose…et en noir…**

Deux semaines. Cela faisait maintenant deux longues semaines que lui et Draco s'étaient isolés du monde sorcier. Ils avaient tout d'abord commencé par envoyer des lettres leurs proches, leur expliquant la situation et leur disant que pour le moment, ils avaient besoin de faire le point sur tout ça.

Deux semaines.

Deux semaines qu'ils avaient coupé le journal, qu'ils avaient barricadé les portes et que…ils ne se parlaient plus…Simplement un vague « Bonjour » le matin et encore…Harry n'en pouvait plus de cette situation ! Ces 3 dernières semaines avaient su radicalement changer son présent et son avenir. Qu'était devenu sa vie calme au Japon ? Ses amis ? Sa vie à lui…Il avait d'abord connu la jouissance de posséder et d'être possédé par Draco, puis la rage et la tristesse que celui-ci l'utilise et enfin la joie que le blond éprouve la même chose que lui…Mais maintenant…il éprouvait de la frustration. La frustration de vivre sous le toit d'une bombe sexuelle et de ne pouvoir rien faire ! Alors que la dîtes bombe partageait les mêmes sentiments que lui…Après leur sorte de pacte (scellé par un baiser bien baveux) ils ne s'étaient plus reparler. Une sorte de gêne s'étaient installé entre eux…et pourtant, il fallait bien régler ça au plus vite pour affronter la communauté magique, car il le savait…Il savait que quand ils sortiraient de cette maison, ils seraient tout les deux attaqué par des requins qui n'avaient pas mangé depuis deux semaines voir plus…Plus vite il réglerait ça…plus vite ils pourraient tout affronter…

En fait…Harry doutait…Il ne savait pas si il avait vraiment el courage d'affronter toute cette horde…Si leur relation s'était formé dans d'autre circonstance, il n'aurait pas douté…il aurait tout de suite foncé…mais dans ces cas-là…Leur amour s'était développé alors que le blond était fiancé…Et d'ailleurs…comment avait réagi Parkinson lorsqu'elle avait reçu la lettre du blond ? Elle devait être furieuse et entrain de ruminer des plans machiavélique pour sa vengeance personnelle… (nDa : Si seulement tu savais…) Il soupira…décidément…leur histoire venait à peine de commencer…et personne ne se doutait dans quel merdier ils s'étaient foutu les deux ensembles…Le brun fut interrompu dans ses pensée par trois petits coups timide à sa porte…

-Entre Draco… (nDa : Bah vi ! Vous pensiez que c'était qui ? Le pape ?)

-Je…je pense que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici…dit le blond

Harry hocha la tête pour confirmer, ayant peur qu'au son de sa voix le blond ne prenne ses jambes à son cou. Un silence de gêne s'imposa suite à cela et Harry en était plus qu'agacé. Après tout, oui il l'aimait et Draco aussi…Alors où était le problème ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se mettait pas ensemble ? Rien de bien difficile…Quelques simples mots à dire et hop c'était dans la poche…Mais aucun des deux n'en fit…Harry resta là…assis sur son lit…regardant Draco, tandis que lui était debout près de la porte et semblait prêt à regarder partout sauf dans la direction où le brun était.

-Écoute…dit enfin Harry, je crois que cette comédie a assez duré…

Il vit tout de suite qu'il n'avait vraiment pas utilisé les bons mots…Il vit le corps du blond se tendre et ses mains se mettre à trembler.

-Par comédie…je parle de la gêne qu'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre…continua le brun d'une voix douce

Il vit aussitôt que ses paroles avaient eu l'effet estompé. Le blond se détendit tout de suite, se tourna vers lui et lui sourit doucement avant de lui-même se diriger vers le lit et s'asseoir à côté du brun.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Draco

-Franchement…je ne vois pas où le problème…Si dans notre couple (il vit les yeux du blond briller à cette évocation) on est même pas capable de s'assumer l'un l'autre…Ça va être quoi quand on va sortir de cette maison…Maison qui sois dit en passant commence à sérieusement m'étouffer !

Le blond rie enfin. Un rire doux, discret, maladroit…Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il riait…Vous savez…Vos premiers fou rires avec des nouveaux amis…Vous ne savez pas trop comment réagir…Vous avez peur qu'un grand éclat de rire paresse impolie et qu'on vous regarde de travers…Alors vous riez discrètement…pour ne pas vous faire remarquez…Pour anticiper l'autre…pour voir sa réaction…Et c'est exactement ce que Draco faisait en ce moment. Au son de ce rire, la tension dans la pièce baissa d'un cran et Harry se joignit enfin au doux rire du blondinet. Ils s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent et partirent dans un immense éclat de rire. Ce qu'ils pouvaient se trouver bête en ce moment ! Durant deux semaines, ils s'étaient évité…Ayant, chacun de leur côté, peur de leur propre sentiments. Durant ces deux semaines, Harry s'était vraiment remis en question. Il s'était mainte et mainte fois mis en boxer devant le miroir en se demandant ce qui clochait, en se disant qu'il n'était pas assez parfait pour Draco, qui lui, était le reflet parfait d'un Dieu Grec. Il était en quelque sorte la réincarnation d'Apollon.

À eux deux…il formait…une espèce d'osmose…Ils étaient différent, mais se complétaient parfaitement. Draco Malfoy était un garçon réputé pour sa beauté mystifiante et sa pâleur presque irréelle. Ses cheveux avaient allongé, mais il s'obstinait toujours autant à les plaquer en arrière ce qui faisait en sorte que quelques mèches rebelles s'échappent autour de lui, lui donnant ainsi un air rebelle et provocateur. Ses yeux gris orageux restait imprégné dans votre mémoire pour un long moment et vous vous y noyez…Tandis que sa froideur légendaire ne faisait qu'attiser votre envie de percer sa carapace de glace…Harry quant à lui, était complètement à l'opposé…Il était réputé pour sa peau halée, ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours aussi indiscipliné, mais un peu plus longs tandis que ses yeux verts avaient toujours la même étincelle de vie et de joie. À eux deux, ils formaient le yin et le yang.

C'est ce qui les avait fait douter tous les deux de leur côté. Comment deux êtres si différents pouvaient s'aimer ? Leur amour serait-il assez fort pour tout affronter ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Harry, mais pour le moment…il s'en fichait…Il se contentait de rire. Rire pour libérer les 6 ans de tristesse dans lesquelles il s'était enfermé. Rire pour libérer l'angoisse de la soirée passée avec Draco. Rire pour simplement se rendre compte qu'il était idiot de douter de la force de ses sentiments. Il s'arrêta quand l'air se fit manquant. Il plongea ses iris verts dans ceux orageux de Draco et se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser. Le blond ferma les yeux et fut électrisé sur le champ. C'était doux, c'était bon, c'était fort…c'était…tout simplement Harry. La langue du brun vint doucement quémander l'entrée que Draco lui accorda avec joie…S'en suivit d'un long ballet sensuel entre les deux langues ou chacun de leur côté, tentaient de dominer l'autre. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Draco sourit doucement et plaqua son front contre celui de Harry en murmurant…

-Maintenant…on peut tout affronter…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

-Oui, je sais. Dès que j'ai des nouvelles de Monsieur Malfoy je vous rappelle. Oui, merci beaucoup.

La secrétaire raccrocha en soupirant. Les deux semaines qui venaient de passer avaient été un véritable calvaire pour la compagnie et surtout pour deux familles…Parkinson et Malfoy étaient maintenant en guerre. Les Parkinson blâmaient les Malfoy de la mort de leur fille tandis que les Malfoy, eux ne voulaient pas prendre conscience de la réalité…La jeune femme soupira de nouveau. Elle était triste pour Draco. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, l'avait toujours aider et au fil des années à travailler ensemble, ils étaient devenu meilleurs amis…De ce fait, elle avait toujours su que le plus jeune des Malfoy était amoureux de Harry Potter. Elle se leva et ouvrit doucement le bureau.Propre.Aucune poussière. Draco Malfoy était quelqu'un de vraiment perfectionniste. Sur son bureau, il y'avait deux cadres avec deux photos différentes. Une de la famille Malfoy et l'autre de Pansy Parkinson. Malgré les apparences, elle savait que Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Malfoy avaient toujours aimé leur fils. Lucius n,avait jamais voulu que son fils fasse partit des mangemorts tandis que Narcissa avait toujours tout fait pour que Draco aille tout ce dont il avait besoin. Elle prit la photo de Pansy Parkinson et ouvrit le cadre, en dessous de la photo de la jeune Parkinson se trouvait une photo de Harry Potter, sans doute découper dans un journal…Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, la jeune femme se permit de verser quelques larmes, espérant de tout son cœur que la fuite de Draco avec Potter valait vraiment la peine de toute cette tragédie…Elle arracha la photo, remis celle de Pansy et mit celle de Harry dans son sac, puis sortit du bureau. Avant de fermer définitivement la porte elle murmura :

-J'espère que tu as au moins trouver le bonheur dont tu parlais si souvent, Draco…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

-Prêt ? Murmura Harry

-…

-Dracooooo…

-OK OK, allez ouvre cette putain de porte…

Les deux amants prirent une grande bouffée d'air frais et de courage puis Harry ouvrit doucement la porte de l'appartement. Ils avaient convenu quelques heures auparavant qu'il était temps pour eux d'affronter le monde sorcier. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas s'isoler toute leur vie non ? Quand Harry avait posé cette question, Draco avait répondu que « Si, il pouvait très bien s'isoler ici, tout faire apparaître par magie et ne jamais devoir affronter la réalité » Comme réponse, le brun lui avait lancé un coussin en pleine figure. Ce que le blond pouvait agir comme un gamin des fois ! Bon…ça y'est, il était dehors…Sans Draco. Rageant, Harry se tourna de tous les côtés pour voir qu'effectivement Draco n'était nulle part et que la porte de l'appartement était fermée. Crétin de Serpentard ! Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea automatiquement vers le dessous de l'évier. Il ouvrit et trouva effectivement le blond en pleine lecture sur sa couverture. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Draco avait vu en cette immense espace, une cachette merveilleuse. Il l'avait emménager à son goût (NDA : il a juste mis une couverture et un oreiller, on va dire que le dessous de l'évier est assez grand ok?) et depuis, quand il voulait fuir il se cachait la dessous.

-Coucou 'Ry, faut sérieusement que je pense à changer de cachette nan ? Tu me laisse 20 minutes le temps d'en trouver une ?

10 secondes plus tard, si vous aviez jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, vous auriez très bien pu voir un Draco Malfoy jeté comme un sac à patates sur l'épaule de Harry Potter entrain de se débattre, de crier au meurtre et de s'accrocher au cadre de porte. Le brun posa finalement son amant devant la porte de l'appartement et verrouilla celle-ci. Draco se mit à frapper avec violence la porte ordonnant à Harry de l'ouvrir sous peine de subir les pires tortures.

-Écoute, on a assez joué, il est temps d'affronter tout le monde…

Sous le regard de Harry, Draco sut qu'il était devenu sérieux et que le temps de s'amuser était écoulé. Poussant un soupir de résignation, le blond se dirigea lentement vers la sortie…

Voilà c'était fait…Ils étaient dehors, sur le Chemin de Traverse…Pourquoi tout le monde les dévisageaient-ils ainsi ? C'était donc si grave d'être homosexuel ? Une rage sans nom envahit Harry et il eut envie de cracher sur toutes les personnes qui les regardaient avec haine ou mépris. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien foutre qu'il aime un autre homme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'avait de sale là dedans ?

-Regarde Betty…c'est eux…

-Oh mon dieu, ils sont sortis de leur cachette ?

-Tu penses qu'ils savent ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais…

-VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER OUI ! Leur hurla Harry

Il n'avait pas été capable de retenir, ça l'enrageait. Que quelqu'un lui explique ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y'avais de mal là dedans ! Les deux jeunes filles prirent peur et s'en allèrent tandis que les gens continuaient leur marche. Draco posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amant.

-Allez…calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver d'accord ? Allez viens…

Cette simple phrase eut pour effet de calmer Harry. Il lui sourit et plongea son regard dans le sien. C'était dans ces moments là qu'ils savaient pourquoi il était raide dingue de ce blondinet. Si il n'y avait pas autant de préjugé, il serait déjà entrain de l'embrasser…Oh et puis zut ! Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, alors qu'autour de lui, les chuchotements reprenaient de plus belle. Mais les deux amants s'en contrefichaient, il n'y avait qu'eux et rien qu'eux…Si ça ne plaisait pas au monde, qu'ils regardent ailleurs ! Au bout de quelques secondes Draco se sépara de lui et prit sa main.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se promener, à regarder les vitrines et à aller du côté moldu. Puis Harry décida qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller rendre une visite à Hermione.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

-Je…je vais chercher du thé, dit Hermione

Aussitôt qu'elle eut quitté son champ de vision, Harry fronça les sourcils. Quand elle leur avait ouvert la porte, elle s'était tout d'abord figé, puis leur avait donné un sourire forcé. Il connaissait Hermione, et il savait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas…Le bruit d'une tasse brisé le sortit de ses pensées. Hermione était là, devant lui et à genou entrain de ramasser les dégâts et se déverser en excuses. Il remarqua aussitôt le tremblement anormal de ses mains. Décidément, il y avait **vraiment** quelque chose qui clochait…Il se pencha et l'aida à ramasser tandis que Draco fronçait les sourcils en regardant un exemplaire de journal. Alors qu'il allait tendre la main pour le prendre, une violente pression se fit sentir autour de son poignet. Surpris, il releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard paniqué d'Hermione. Elle lâcha son poignet et prit rapidement le journal.

-Je…je vais aller chercher une autre tasse…

-Hermione Granger! Tu ne bouges pas de là ! Tu t'assieds et tu nous expliques ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche?

-Je…je…

-Donne moi ce journal, continua Harry en tendant la main pour l'attraper

-NON! Hurla-t-elle

Le regard de Harry s'assombrit et se fit plus dur. Elle connaissait ce regard. Si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il disait, sa colère serait grande…et tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'attirer la colère du sorcier le plus puissant. Elle tendit doucement le journal à Harry qui, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, pâlissait. Une fois fini, il tourna un regard inquiet vers Draco, qui fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Énervé qu'on lui cache des choses, il arracha le journal des mains du brun.

**« Pansy Parkinson s'enlève la vie…**

**_Quelques heures après le départ de son ex-futur mari Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson a reçu une lettre de son très cher amour qui stipulait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Chagriné, Mlle Parkinson s'arracha la vie en se coupant les veines. Ce fut Hermione Granger sa demoiselle d'honneur qui la trouva, baignant dans son sang et une lettre d'adieu en mains, morte dans sa loge. Cette tragique histoire marqua le début des hostilités entre les familles Malfoy et Parkinson.Le jeune Draco Malfoy, quant à lui…_****»**

Le reste de l'article n'était qu'un retour vers le dernier scoop. Le journal glissa des mains de Draco, tandis que celui-ci fut prit de violent tremblement. Il se mit la tête dans les mains et commença à pousser des petits cris désespérés.

-…Draco ? Se risqua Harry

Les cris furent remplacés par des pleurs. Draco n'avait plus conscience de rien. Dans sa tête, se répétaient inlassablement les mots de l'article. Pansy était morte. Pansy s'était suicidé. Pansy était morte. À cause de lui. C'était de sa faute. Il l'avait quitté. Il n'aurait pas du. Pansy était morte. Pansy s'était suicidé…Il sentit deux bras protecteur l'entourer. Il sursauta et repoussa violemment le brun qui tomba à terre en lui lançant un regard interrogatif. Se levant avec peine, Draco le domina de toute sa hauteur et toujours en tremblant, il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Harry.

-C'est…c'est toi ! J'te déteste ! Ne m'approche pas ! Laisse moi tranquille ! J'te déteste !

Puis il courut dehors et claqua la porte. Il venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il le savait, mais il était perdu. Il voulait courir, simplement courir. Pour tout oublier, pour ne plus se rappeler la souffrance, pour tout faire évacuer…Pour tout oublier…Pour simplement disparaître…

**À suivre…**

****

**Alors, avant mon message habituel il y'a quelque règle :**

**1) Ne pas tuer l'auteure**

**2) Ne pas envoyer de lettre de torture ni de menace**

**3) Encourager l'auteure à écrire le chapitre cette semaine **

**4) RANGER VOS PUTAIN DE MITRAILLETTE ET VOS INSTRUMENTS DE TORTURE!**

**5) Ne jamais oublier que je vous aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh C'est pour ça que je suis sadique!**

****

**Tadam**** ! Et voilà un autre chapitre d'achever…Je m'excuse encore pour le retard…mais bon…c'est pas tant que ça non ? Simplement deux jours…habituellement c'est 2 mois ''''' Alors, j'aimerai vous dire que pour le chapitre 1 de Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique…bah si vous avez lu mon message en haut vous savez que tout a été effacé…donc il faut que je le recommence dès le début…Alors…le chapitre devra arriver samedi ou dimanche au plus tard…Bref…vous avez aimez le chapitre? Oui? Non ? Peut-être ? Toutes ces réponses ? Quoiqu'il en soit…REVIEWS !**


	4. Culpabilité

Coucou ! Alors me voici de retour avec le nouveau et dernier chapitre que je posterai avant 1 mois ! Je suis fière de moi ! Je l'ai fait en une journée ! J'arrive pas à y croire c'est un miracle! En plus, je suis avancé dans le chapitre 5 de Vie Commune et je viens de commencer le chapitre 1 de Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique ! Alors si mon inspiration reste…vous allez avoir les chapitres comme promis dimanche ! Bref…je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisirs :D Et j'envoie chier tout ceux qui m'on souhaiter merde pour mon exam (bah quoi ? si j'dis merci, ça marche pas le truc ! ) Sur ce…les RAR et après…BONNE LECTURE !

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi :D Sauf Lily dans ce chapitre, ah et aussi Hugo et David ! Et pis l'intrigue aussi c'est à moi !

**Rating : **M…si si surtout dans ce chapitre…bah vi pour me faire pardonner j'ai écris un lemon…

**Résumé : ****_''Tu vas rester ici Potter'' ''Si non quoi ?'' ''Si non je te botte le cul…'' Un regard, un sourire, une larme, un baiser…Sauront-ils passer par-dessus les épreuves qui les attendent? ''Je suis sûr qu'on réussira Harry !'' ''Putain Draco tu es fiancé ! F-I-A-N-CÉ ! Et tu viens de t'éclipser de ton mariage avec un mec et qui plus est…ton ex-ennemi!''_**

****

**AVERTISSEMENT : CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN LEMON, C'EST-A-DIRE UNE SCÈNE DE SEXE EXPLICITE. EN GROS, Y'A DEUX PERSO QUI BAISENT ET ICI C'EST HARRY ET DRACO EN PLUS, DONC DEUX MECS ALORS LES HOMOPHOBES, Y'A LE BOUTON PRÉCÉDENT EN HAUT À GAUCHE ! LES AUTRES, COUCOU MES CHÉRIS C'EST POUR ME FAIRE PARDONNER DE NE PAS POSTER PENDANT 1 MOIS QUE J'AI MIS CE LEMON ! J'ESPÈRE QUE CE CHAPITRE VA VOUS PLAIRE ! BONNE LECTURE !**

****

****

**RAR :**

**Mily**** Black :**_Coucou ! Bon alors, je te remercie pour ta review. Ah bon, tu trouve que j'ai été dur ? Rôôô…XD Enfin bon…vi je sais moi aussi j'aurais réagi pareil je le comprends, j'ai vécu la même chose (le suicide, pas le fait que quelqu'un se barre de mon mariage…bah vi j'ai juste 14 ans…je me marie pas à cet âge XD) et j'ai agis pareil comme lui…loll Enfin…bon…je te souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que tu vas aimer ! _

**Drackyumi******_ Ah ! Enfin une lectrice qui agis avec déduction ! Logique : Moi morte, plus de suite…Oui bon quelqu'un pourrait continuer à ma place…mais…ça serait plus pareil nan ? loll Enfin bref, merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. _

**Drake Miako :_ Tu_**_ peux pas me faire de chantage ! C'est moi l'auteure ! C'est moi qui fais le chantage NIARK ! XD Enfin bon…si tu peux pas me menacer ni rien…tu peux toujours refiler un habit de pom pom girl et m'encourager à écrire durant les un mois ! Je peux toujours prendre un cahier et écrire quand les idées me viennent nan ? Comme ça j'aurais pas à vous faire attendre 2 mois avant de poster ! (1 mois parce que je peux plus et 1 mois parce que j'avais plus d'idée !) Allez, merci beaucoup pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

**Alicya**** Potter-Black :**_ Rôôô…merci beaucoup pour ta review ! T'aime la cachette de Draco XD je faisais ça quant j'était petite (je devais avoir 4 ans) parce que ma mère voulait me faire prendre un bain et que j'avais peu du canard en plastique de mon frère ! Il était noir ! Et ma mère voulait pas l'enlever parce que si non mon frère pleurait…Alors…Enfin bon ! J'allais me cacher sous l'évier et un jour mon pied est rester coincé XD Ma mère m'a dit : Oh non ! L'évier me dit qu'il faut que je te coupe le pied parce tu ne veux pas prendre ton bain…XD Je me suis mise à pleurer et je l'ai cru…Enfin bref, je suis pas là pour te raconter ma vie ! Ouaaaaah j'adore le surnom que tu donnes à Pansy ! Je peux te l'emprunter pour une fic ? (Peut-être Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique)Enfin bref…si ils s'étaient mis ensemble dès le début…Mon histoire n'existerai pas nan ? loll Pour ce qui est de ton club…je l'adore déjà…mais bon je suis mal placé pour parler…moi aussi je fais des fins sadiques alors…''Bon…je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Squallinou******_ La voilà la suite ! Et je suis fière de moi ! Je l'ai fait en une journée ! Oui je sais…c'est la troisième fois que je le répète…Alors je suis sauvé de la mort :P XD enfin bon…Bonne Lecture !_

**Jinks******_ ¤sueur froides¤ Hi hi…euh…hum…je suis claustrohphobe…alors la boîte tu la tiens loin de moi s'Il te plaît ! XD Alors…j'ai été assez rapide…ça je le sais…mais est-ce que le chapitre est satisfaisant ?Ça…c'est toi qui va me le dire…'' Bonne Lecture…et euh…je t'aime beaucoup…(qu'est-ce qui faut pas dire pour ne pas être torturé…JPLAISANTE !)_

**Kaorulabelle :**_ loll ! Vi ! Ça encourage beaucoup ton message, en effet ! Alors j'ai été assez rapide ? Bref…j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Bonne Lecture…_

**Crystal d'Avalon :**_ Vi je sais…Draco…Vilain ! Ah quoi ? Ah c'est vrai…c'est moi qui ai fait en sorte qu'il soit comme ça…Enfin bon je pense qu'il se rachète dans ce chapitre :P Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !_

**Garla Sama :**_ XD ! Moi sadique ? Mais nan voyons, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ! ¤ grand sourire qui fait 3 fois le tour de la tête¤ Enfin bref…je suis contente que t'aille aimé et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bonne Lecture !_

**Crackos******_XD ! Je suis pas sadique je te dis ! J'aime le suspens…c'est différent… :P Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise Pour mon âge…RÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ Tu peux pas savoir à quelle point ta review m'a fait plaisir ! J'ai poussé des petits cris hystériques pendant au moins 5 minutes ! Je vais passer pour qui en disant sa…mais bon…Ça me fait trop plaisir quand on me fait remarquer que j'écris bien pour mon âge…Parce que en fait…mes parents ne m'encourage pas vraiment dans cette voie…Alors je suis contente que mes lecteurs : si ! Enfin tu comprends ? Bref merci énormément pour ta review, c'est elle qui m'a le plus encourager à écrire rapidement ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

**Kinky******_ loll ! Eh bah…la voilà la suite ! Tu peux ranger ton arme maintenant nan ? En plus ça se termine pas en suspens…enfin je crois…'' Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !_

**Sagesse incarnée :**_ Rôôô ! Je voulais pas que t'aille de la peine moua !_ _ Mais la voilà la suite, et j'ai été rapide ! Enfin bref, bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !_

**Serpentis-draco :**_ Tout s'arrange de ce chapitre alors tout va bien et la vie est belle :P Merci j'espère réussir mon exam…mais bon je commence mes cours lundi alors je verrai si je comprend bien au moins ! _

**Egwene Al'Vere : **_Hum…alors…les règles c'est important faut pas les briser loll ! Pour Draco…se remettre du suicide de Pansy va lui prendre beaucoup de temps…mais dans ce chapitre…tout s'arrange…Mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on fera encore allusion au fait que Draco n'est pas encore complètement remis dans les prochains chapitres…mais des crises…il n'en fais plus…Il s'est admis que Pansy était morte et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire…c'est l'épreuve principal dans un deuil…Alors… Bon…je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te remercie pour ta review !_

**Amy Keira :**_ Parce que dans la vie tout n'est pas rose ou noir, y'a des haut et des bas :P Voilà le but du titre du chapitre précédent :P Enfin bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te remercie pour ta review !_

**Vert Émeraude :**_ Dès que tu te connecte viens me parler Ouais mais bon…pendant que toi tu vas t'amuser MOI je vais faire des maths alors…c'est pas la même chose ! Des maths beurk…si au moins c'était une autre matière…enfin bref…Bonne Lecture !_

**Onarluca : **_Merci beaucoup ! Et oui…tout s'arrange entre Ryry et Dray dans ce chapitre…pour ça qu'il y'a un lemon :P Bref ! Bonne Lecture :P :P :P :P _

**Eiliss :**_ Faut bien qu'on se sépare de ce qu'on aime un jour ou l'autre XD C'est le jour pour toi et ta mitraillette :P Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**NOTE IMPORTANTE À LIRE !**

****

**ALORS VOILÀ ! JE VOUS REMERCIES TOUS ET TOUTES POUR VOS REVIEWS ET JE REMERCIE TOUT SIMPLEMENT CEUX QUI LISENT CETTE FIC ! J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS AIMEZ…BREF À LA FIN DU CHAPITRE IL Y'A UN PETIT TEST POUR VOUS…ALLEZ Y…ÇA VAUT LA PEINE…ENFIN SELON MOI…PARCE QUE SI IL Y'AVAIT UN TEST COMME SA DANS UNE FIC QUE J'AIME…JE LE FERAI ! BAH C'EST PLUS UN QUIZZ HEIN ! FAUT JUSTE BIEN LIRE LE CHAPITRE ! ENFIN BON ! BONNE LECTURE ET BONNE CHANCE AUX PARTICIPANTS DU TEST !**

**Chapitre 4 :** **Culpabilité **

Il pleuvait et il était mouillé de la tête aux pieds. Mais il n'en avait pas conscience, et pour être honnête…il s'en foutait. Il ne savait pas de quoi il avait l'air là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il ne devait plus avoir la fière allure du fils de Lucius. Ses longs cheveux blonds dégoulinaient d'eau et lui tombaient sur les épaules, il marchait tel un automate, et ses yeux étaient fixés droit devant…vide. En moins de 5 minutes…Il avait tout perdu. Harry, Pansy,…sa tête aussi. Coupable. Voilà le mot qui le qualifierait en ce moment même. Coupable. Il avait tué Pansy. Pansy…elle avait toujours été là pour lui, l'avait toujours aidé dans tous ses problèmes…Elle l'avait consolé lorsqu'il pleurait le soir à Poudlard, car encore une fois il se rendait compte que son amour pour Harry ne serait jamais réciproque. Oh bien sûr, dans ces temps là, elle ne savait pas que c'était de Harry dont il était amoureux. Mais elle le respectait, elle respectait son mutisme et sa peine. Elle savait que si il avait envie de parler il viendrait la voir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était maintenant ? Rien…plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ne sachant pas où aller, que faire et comment réagir. Alors il se contentait de marcher sous la pluie et de pleurer. Pleurer pour se libérer. Marcher pour tout oublier. Alors…pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y arrivait pas ? Pourquoi l'image du journal, où on voyait Pansy les yeux ouvert, baignant dans son sang, hantait son esprit ? Pourquoi…? Oh seigneur, pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait à lui…? Pour couronner le tout…il avait dit à Harry qu'il ne l'aimait pas…Il avait rejeté la seule personne qui l'écoutait et l'aimait vraiment. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il était un sans cœur doublé d'un assassin…

Il prit soudainement conscience de l'endroit où il était. Un parc. Vide. Comme son cœur. Il n'y avait que le vent et la pluie. La pluie ? Il leva la tête et regarda les nuages gris, plissant un peu les yeux pour ne pas recevoir de gouttes dans ses prunelles orageuses. Le temps. Orageux, gris, triste. Comme lui. Il se permit un sourire. Le ciel semblait l'encourager. Le comprendre. Il était gris et orageux. Comme son cœur. Comme les sentiments qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Un frisson le parcourut et il se rendit compte qu'il avait froid. Il était trempé des pieds à la tête. Sa chemise blanche était devenu transparente et collait à la peau, quant à ses pantalons…Il dégoulinait d'eau. Le blond se dirigea lentement vers la balançoire et s'assit dessus.

Il voulait simplement oublier. Le suicide. Un acte de lâcheté ? Non…pas pour lui. Certaines personnes se suicident dès le premier obstacle. Là. Oui, c'est un acte de lâcheté. Tandis que d'autre…d'autres eux, accumulent la peine, accumulent la souffrance, accumulent les échecs…jusqu'au jour où il n'ont plus de place, jusqu'où jour où ils explosent, où ils n'en peuvent plus…Alors, la mort semble la meilleur solution…Il comprenait Pansy…Il avait souvent pensé au suicide durant ses années à Poudlard…Il aimait un homme, son père lui donnait des pressions, et il devait constamment jouer un rôle. Ce qui l'avait retenu ? Il se réjouissait chaque matin de voir Harry sourire, de voir Harry rire, de le voir s'amuser et profiter de la vie. Même si lui, broyait du noir. Alors là…il se disait que même si sa vie n'était pas la plus belle…Il avait néanmoins la chance de voir un ange chaque matin. Alors…non…pour lui le suicide n'était pas un acte de lâcheté…Le suicide…c'est la force de ceux qui n'en ont plus, c'est l'espoir de ceux qui n'y croient plus…c'est le sublime courage des vaincus.

-Dis monsieur…Est-ce que t'es triste ? demanda une petite voix

Draco releva doucement la tête pour tomber sur une fillette de 5 ans. Elle avait de long cheveux blonds indisciplinés, de magnifique yeux émeraudes (il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Harry) ainsi qu'une longue robe noir. Elle le regardait avec une curiosité mal contenue.

-Moi aussi je suis triste, dit-elle en prenant place sur la balançoire à côté de lui.

-Et…pourquoi tu es triste ?

Le blond fut surpris d'entendre sa voix. Il avait encore la force de parler ?

-Mon papa il est mort. Dit-elle

Draco pu voir ses yeux briller de larmes, visiblement…C'était très douloureux.

-Comment tu t'appelle ? demanda Draco

-Lily Maillet…et toi Monsieur ?

-Draco. Draco Malfoy.

-C'est un joli nom.

Un long silence suivit qui fut immédiatement brisé par Lily.

-Mon papa il est mort en essayant de sauver quelqu'un ! dit-elle avec fierté

-Il a réussi ?

-Non. L'auto est arrivée trop vite, mais mon papa il a empêché la personne de mourir tout de suite. Dit-elle avec tristesse

-Et…comment va ta maman ? dit Draco, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à une enfant

-Je n'ai pas de maman.

Aïe…La bourde.

-Oh…fut tout ce que put dire le blond.

-Mais j'ai un autre papa ! Continua la petite fille

Draco jeta vers elle un regard surpris. Ses parents étaient homosexuels ?

-Mais lui aussi il est mort…il s'est tué après que papa soit mort. Et toi pourquoi es-tu triste ? demanda la petite fille comme si de rien n'était.

-Ma…ma meilleure amie s'est suicidé à cause de moi…

-Oh…

Lily se leva de sa balançoire et prit le visage de Draco entre ses deux petites mains. Il voyait un peu flou à cause de la pluie, mais il savait qu'elle souriait.

-Tu sais ce que mon papa m'a dit le jour où il a tenté de sauver la personne ?

-Non.

-Il m'a dit : « Peu importe les obstacles que tu vas avoir à traverser Lily, ne baisse jamais les bras ma puce, peu importe la tristesse, la souffrance que tu reçois, n'abandonne jamais. Et si un jour tu te sens seule, si un jour tu crois qu'il n'y plus d'espoir. Lève simplement les yeux au ciel et dit toi que je serai toujours avec toi.»

Le blond releva la tête surpri. Ces mots…ces mots lui avaient redonné un semblant d'espoir…Quand il releva la tête, la petite fille avait disparu. Alors…il leva les yeux et pensa à Pansy…L'espace d'un instant, il crut voir le visage de la jeune fille apparaître et lui faire un sourire. Il versa une dernière larme et se dirigea vers chez lui…

Il ne fallait jamais baisser les bras, car après tout…Harry serai toujours là pour lui…ça…il en était sûr et certain…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

-Harry…? Dit Draco en refermant la porte de son appartement derrière lui.

Le brun surgit quelques secondes plus tard de la chambre, téléphone en main. Il avait l'air soulagé.

-C'est bon Hermione il est là.

Il raccrocha et s'approcha de lui en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Oh seigneur Draco, je suis tellement désolé, dit-il en pleurant, oh ! Tu es trempé, enlève ça je vais te chercher des vêtements.

Et il disparut. Les secondes passèrent et la culpabilité envahit de nouveau Draco. Harry n'avait rien dit. Le blond l'avait rejeté, insulté, méprisé…mais Harry était toujours là et il s'était fait un sang d'encre pour lui. Les larmes revinrent en même temps que Harry.

-Draco…Draco, mon ange pourquoi tu pleures ?

Le blond éclata en sanglots et serra fort le brun dans ses bras.

-Si tu savais…je suis tellement désolé…pardon! Pardon! Je t'aime Harry, je m'excuse, pardon! Je t'aime…

-Shhhh…ça va aller…je suis là, avec toi…moi aussi je t'aime…je ne t'en veux pas…je comprends…j'ai fait la même chose à Hermione et Ron quand Sirius est mort…shhh calme toi…

Draco se sépara d'Harry, seulement pour revenir et lui donner un doux baiser. Harry y répondit avec joie. Bientôt, la langue du blond quémanda l'entrée que le brun lui offrit. Draco le prit doucement dans ses bras, se promettant de lui faire passer la plus belle nuit pour se faire pardonner.

Il déposa doucement le Survivant sur le lit, lui déboutonnant un à un les boutons de la chemise, quand il entendit Harry rire en dessous de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Chuchota-t-il

-T'es mouillé…ça chatouille…

-Oh pardon…

Pour toute réponse, le brun lui arracha chemise, pantalon et chaussette puis se recoucha, s'offrant ainsi au blond. Celui-ci reprit sa tâche et fit doucement glisser la chemise de Harry sur ses épaules pour finalement l'envoyer balader avec ses vêtements à lui. Il embrassa Harry, puis descendit sa bouche le long de la mâchoire pour finalement arriver à la clavicule, qu'il suçota et mordilla doucement, provoquant des soupirs de plaisir chez le brun. Il embrassa son torse et happa un des tétons déjà durs de Harry. Il suça, lécha et mordilla puis réserva le même traitement à son jumeau. Avec sa langue, il refit les abdominaux du brun qui crispa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son amant lorsque celui-ci embrassa la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. À l'aide de ses dents, Draco dézippa lentement la fermeture éclair, pour finalement s'impatienter et arracher littéralement pantalon et boxer qu'il envoya au bout du lit. Il se mit à genou pour observer aisément son petit ami…qui était tout bonnement sublime. Ses yeux brillaient tel des diamants et étaient assombris par le désir et l'envie, sa bouche était un peu rougie par les baiser et sa peau halée lui donnait un air affreusement sexy. Il sourit et enleva son boxer à son tour. Les yeux du brun brillèrent encore plus tandis qu'il se levait lentement et s'approchait de manière féline.

Draco cria littéralement lorsque Harry pris son membre en bouche. Le brun suça lentement le gland pourpre où une goutte nacré faisait déjà son apparition. Il descendit à la base de la verge pour lécher doucement, puis embrassa les bourses de son amant et revint enfin au gland. Finalement, il avala complètement le sexe de Draco et fit de lent mouvement de va et viens en accélérant de temps en temps et en faisant glisser ses dents sur toute sa longueur. Quand le blond sentit qu'il allait venir, il arrêta le brun qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-C'est pour me faire pardonner…donc c'est pour toi…je veux venir en toi…

Harry sourit et se recoucha en écartant ses jambes, invitant ainsi Draco à le pénétrer. Murmurant un sort de lubrification, le blond entra doucement en Harry qui se crispa immédiatement. Draco se força à rester immobile. Ce que c'était bon. C'était étroit, chaud, et il sentait la chair intérieure vibrer contre son sexe. Harry donna le premier coup de boutoir, faisant ainsi voir des étoiles à Draco. Le blond commença doucement à faire de petit mouvement, puis sortit complètement ne laissant que son gland pour revenir brusquement, touchant la prostate de Harry et le faisant crier. Bientôt la pièce fut bientôt remplie que de cris, de gémissements et de supplique, jusqu'à ce que les deux corps se tendent ensemble et se libèrent dans un long râle.

Satisfait, Draco se retira et se coucha à côté de son brun, qui vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui en souriant.

-Si ça c'est toujours ta manière de te pardonner, je veux bien qu'on se dispute plus souvent…dit Harry

-Crétin. Dit Draco en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule

-Je t'aime Draco.

-Je t'aime Harry…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Le lendemain, lorsque Draco se réveilla il trouva la place à côté de lui, vide. Déçu, il lut le mot que Harry lui avait laissé.

_Coucou mon amour et bon matin,_

_Je sais, c'est vraiment moche de ma part d'être parti si tôt, mais je dois encore régler des trucs avec mes amis…concernant toi et moi. Désolé mon amour, mais je suis partie pour la journée. Je te remercie pour la nuit d'hier soir, c'était vraiment super. Ton petit déjeuner est sur la table. Si tu sors, laisse moi un mot me disant où tu es pour que je ne m'inquiète pas. _

_Je t'aimerai toujours_

_Ton ange, Harry. _

Le blond sourit. C'était vraiment délicat de sa part de faire ça pour lui. Il prit une douche, s'habilla et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Une fois fini, il décida d'allumer la télévision quand le visage de la petite fille d'hier lui revint en mémoire. Visiblement, c'était une sorcière pour avoir disparu ainsi. Il irait donc faire des rechercher au ministère de la magie pour trouver son adresse et tout. Il devait absolument la remercier. C'est elle qui lui avait redonné espoir.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

-Excusez moi, j'aimerai trouver l'adresse d'une personne s'il vous plaît…dit Draco à la réceptionniste

-Nom de famille.

-Maillet.

Il reçu aussitôt un regard croche.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, dit Draco ne comprenant pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

La réceptionniste roula des yeux et lui tendit un livre intitulé « _Légende et mythe du monde sorcier » _Il fronça les sourcils mais le prit quand même.

-Cherchez : Maillet.

Puis elle lui indiqua une place où il pourrait lire tranquillement. Il fronça les sourcils, s'installa à la table et ouvrit le livre.

**_« La terrible légende de la famille Maillet_**

****

**Pour la première fois dans le monde magique, le 13 août 1990, un couple homosexuel sorcier réussi à avoir des enfants. Hugo et David Maillet étaient mariés depuis maintenant 5 ans, quand enfin David accoucha d'une magnifique petite fille. Durant toute sa grossesse les médecins avaient travaillés sur lui afin de découvrir le pourquoi du comment d'un homme enceint. Ils découvrirent que ce n'était qu'une question de puissance, de magie et d'amour (pour plus d'information, consulter _Grossesse pour homme_). Enfin bref, revenons à nos dragons. Ils nommèrent leur petite fille Lily. Elle était d'une beauté et d'une puissance exceptionnelle. À 3 ans, elle pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette et ses yeux émeraude pétillaient de joie, tandis que ses parents tentaient toujours en vain de coiffer sa longue chevelure blonde indisciplinée. Malheureusement. Le 9 octobre 1995, un tragique accident arriva à cette petite famille. Alors qu'Hugo avaient emmené sa petite fille dans un parc moldu, celle-ci jouait avec un ballon à l'entrée attendant son père, quand soudain un chauffeur moldu fonça à toute allure vers elle, paniqué la petite fille resta figé tandis que son père se jetait sur elle, voulant la protéger du choc. Malheureusement, le père mourut sur le coup et la petite fille succomba à ses blessures quelques heures plus tard. Quelques jours plus tard, David Maillet se suicida en se pendant à l'entrée du parc, ne supportant pas la perte de son mari et sa fille. Mais où est la légende dans toute cette histoire ? La voici…on raconte que le fantôme de la petite fille erre toujours dans le parc, cherchant des âmes en peine afin de profiter de leur mal être et de les tuer pour ainsi venger la mort de ses deux pères…On dit que la seule personne qu'elle épargnera sera une personne ayant une âme à la fois pur et sombre…Tout le monde sait que cela est impossible… »**

Draco referma violemment le livre. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Troublé il alla voir la réceptionniste.

-Excusez moi…quelle est cette histoire d'âme à la fois pur et sombre ?

Elle roula à nouveau les yeux et lui tendit un autre livre : _« La puissance des âmes ». _

-Emmenez le chez vous et rendez le moi quand vous aurez terminer, mais pour l'amour de Dieu, laissez moi travailler !

-Très bien, dit sèchement Draco, je vous remercie…

Et il tourna le dos vers la sortit en chuchotant.

-Vielle chipie…

**À suivre…**

****

**Tadam ! Alors…vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai vraiment beaucoup hésité pour la fin de la légende, mais je me suis dit que je devais commencer quelque chose de nouveau avec ça…Alors voilà ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'une âme pur et sombre ? J'avoue que je le sais pas encore moi-même XD Même si j'ai déjà une petite idée…Enfin bref…j'ai un mois pour y réfléchir Eh oui…c'est le dernier chapitre de J'vais te botter le cul Potter…que je poste avant un mois…Alors voilà…Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez…En tout cas…je suis fière de moi…Je l'ai fait en une journée ! Ça mérite des félicitations non ? C'est un chapitre normal en plus qui fait 7 pages, c'est pas comme si je l'avais court hein ! Allez…je mérite pas de petits bravo ? (bah quoi ? pour une fois que je suis fière de moi ! ) REVIEWS PLEASE :D !**

**PETIT TEST :**

**Alors…dans toute l'histoire des Maillets…dîtes moi…est-ce qu'il y'a quelques lecteurs obervateurs qui ont remarqué quelque chose ? Comme dans la description de Lily ou le nom de Hugo et David ? Enfin…les 10 premiers lecteurs qui m'envoient une review me donnant la bonne réponse…Reçoivent :**

**1) ****Un petit plus du prochain chapitre **

**2) ****Le chapitre 1 de Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique avant que je ne le poste**

**3) ****Le chapitre 5 de Vie Commune**

**Les options 2 et 3 sont au cas où je les ai terminés…si non…eh bien je vous l'envois après et les lecteurs normaux n'auront pas le chapitre…À moins que dans les 10 lecteurs qui auront l'opportunité de le recevoir, il y'en aille un qui ai ma confiance et que j'ai dans mes contacts…Dans ce cas là, je lui demanderai de poster lui-même les chapitres…Alors…à vos clavier ! N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE ME LAISSEZ VOS E-MAIL!**


	5. Division d'âmes et problème de couple

**Note à lire :**

Coucou…alors comme promis me revoici un mois plus tard avec la suite…Bon…tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser à ceux qui ont fait le test, car je ne leur est rien envoyé…Mais n'ayez crainte, j'ai noté les noms et les adresses email et je vous réserve une petite surprise…;) Bah quoi ? Je suis peut-être sadique, mais je vous ai promis quelque chose et je l'ai pas fait…je dois bien me faire pardonner…Enfin bref, je ne sais exactement quand vous allez recevoir la surprise…mais bon…Alors, je ne répondrai pas aux reviews, car en somme elle consistait toute à répondre à l'énigme avec un message d'encouragement à la fin…Donc…je remercie tout le monde sans exception pour m'encourager dans ma fic, c'est grâce à vos commentaires que j'arrive à développer mon style et récemment j'ai relu toute mes fics depuis que j'écris…Et j'ai vraiment fait un pas de géant XD, j'étais vraiment nulle…Enfin bref, tout ça c'est grâce à vos reviews et à toute les fics que je lis et aussi grâce à tous les auteurs de talents que je fréquente…Merci énormément, vous m'avez vraiment aidez à me développer…Sur ce…Bonne Lecture ! En passant ! Si il y'a quelqu'un qui sait où on peut trouver une traduc de quelques chapitre du livre 6…Bah…je suis là loll !

P.S C'est moi ou j'ai vraiment fait beaucoup de faute de syntaxe dans ce paragraphe ? Ça doit être mon français qui est rouillé…ça fait deux moi que j'ai rien écris XD.

**Disclamer :** Sont toujours pas à moi ! D'ailleurs le livre 6 est sorti…et il paraît qu'il y'a beaucoup de choses qui changent…

**Rating :** R

**Couple : **Eum…duh ! Faîte fonctionner votre cervelle !

**Résumé :**

**J'vais te botter l'cul Potter…**

**Chapitre 5 :** **La division des âmes et problème de couple**

Elle était là. Debout au milieu de la rue et elle le fixait. Lui, était figé. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, et si la légende était vraie, il devait avoir l'air idiot à fixer le vide ainsi. Lui seul était capable de la voir, il le savait en voyant les regards étranges que les gens posaient sur lui. Que devait-il faire ? Allait-elle le tuer ? Était-elle revenue pour débuter la tache qu'elle n'avait pu accomplir ? Lily s'avança tranquillement vers lui, passant à travers les gens, comme si de rien n'était, et lui, stupide comme il était, restait figé en la suivant du regard. Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant lui, et, le regarda en souriant.

-T'es au courant pour ma famille n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? reprit-elle

-…

-Réponds moi.

La voix douce et fluette de la petite fille était devenue sèche et dure. Son regard émeraude se transforma en un feu débordant et ses cheveux blonds indisciplinés voltigèrent autour d'elle de façon menaçante. En ce moment même, Draco savait la chance qu'il avait eu la première fois, il ressentait la puissance de la petite fille, la soif de sang et le désir de vengeance habitait en elle. Elle n'était faite que de ça. Il frissonna et ferma doucement les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Lily avait disparu.

Frissonnant de nouveau, Draco serra fortement le livre contre lui et se dirigea rapidement vers son appartement en se disant qu'il fallait **vraiment **qu'il lise ce foutu livre.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Il laissa tomber ses lunettes et s'étira comme un chat. Deux heures. Cela faisait exactement deux heures qu'il cherchait dans les livres une quelconque information sur la division des âmes, mais ses recherches étaient toujours vaines. Le livre, que la vieille chipie du ministère lui avait refilé, ne lui avait absolument rien révélé de nouveau, alors il s'était acharné à chercher dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, ainsi que celle de son amour. Il soupira… À présent il venait de commencer un livre qui ne parlait que des âmes, néanmoins… Toujours rien de nouveau… Il allait reprendre ses recherches lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il s'approcha et remercia Harry de lui avoir appris à se servir de ce truc en répondant.

-Allô ? dit Draco

-Dray…? C'est Harry, je ne te dérange pas trop ?

-Oh ! Non, bien sûr que non, tu ne me dérangeras jamais.

-C'est gentil ! Enfin bon, je t'appelle pour m'excuser, je ne rentrerai pas avant ce soir. Molly tient à me garder ici, et à absolument tout savoir… Ça risque d'être long… Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-…Non…

-Arrête de mentir…

-Crétin, bien sûr que ça me dérange, mais je ne vais pas te le dire !

Au bout du fil Harry riait, bientôt suivi du blond.

-Si non, ça va ? reprit le brun

-Oui oui, _Mis à part le fait que je suis suivit par un fantôme,_ pensa le blond

-Hum dit moi…est-ce que ça te dirai de…

La fin de la phrase, Draco ne l'entendit jamais. Au fur et à mesure que le brun parlait, Draco tournait nonchalamment les pages de son livre, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur LA page avec en gros titre écrit : **La division des âmes**.

-Harry amour, je te laisse, je te rappelle plus tard !

-…OK bye je t'ai…

-BIP BIP BIP…

-…me…

Soupirant, Harry raccrocha. Depuis que le blond était rentré trempé, son comportement avait changé… Non, pas son comportement… plutôt… quelque chose en lui avait changé, il ne savait pas exactement quoi, et il ne savait pas exactement comment il savait cela, mais… Il le savait, un point c'est tout. Il espérait simplement que Draco allait bien…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

**« La division des âmes : Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? **

**_Lorsque l'on vient au monde, la Divinité des Cieux nous attribue aussitôt ce qui nous aidera à vivre : une âme. L'âme est l'essence même de la vie. L'âme c'est nous : nos bonheurs, nos malheurs, nos sentiments. Sans âme, l'être humain ne serait que l'ombre de lui-même. L'âme fait l'être humain. En grandissant, notre âme se développe par rapport à notre entourage, à notre éducation, à ce qu'on est, et devient. Lorsqu'une certaine maturité est atteinte, la division des âmes entre en jeu. _**

****

**_Qu'est-ce que la division des âmes ? Le nom le dit lui-même : Division et âmes. Ça divise les âmes en catégories. Trois pour être précis : Les âmes pures, les ''dark souls'' et enfin les âmes à la fois pure et sombre…_**

****

****

**Pour avoir plus d'informations sur les âmes pures, rendez vous à la page 566**

****

**Pour avoir plus d'informations sur les ''dark soul'', rendez vous à la page 576**

****

**Pour avoir plus d'informations sur les âmes à la fois pures et sombre, rendez vous à la page 586**

****

****

N'hésitant pas une seule seconde, Draco tourna vivement les pages jusqu'à la 586.

**_« Les âmes à la fois pures et sombres_**

**__**

****

**On dit que jadis, il existait (nda : un démon renard à neuf queues! XD…pardon!) un tout puissant mage noir nommé Killius, qui était en guerre contre Malock, le mage blanc de son pays voisin. Énervé par la puissance de ce dernier, le mage noir décida d'envoyer un de ses espions au château de son adversaire afin qu'il lui ramène celle qui compte le plus pour lui. Quelques jours après, l'espion, épuisé, revint de son voyage avec, dans ses bras, Lucilla, la fille du mage blanc. Killius décida dès lors d'enfermer la jeune fille de 17 ans dans ses cachots. Peu à peu, les deux jeunes gens tombèrent amoureux. (On ne sait pas exactement comment) Déchiré entre son amour pour Lucilla et sa soif de pouvoir, Killius se vit bientôt obliger de faire un choix. **

**Le pouvoir ? Ou l'amour ? **

**Malheureusement pour lui, avant même qu'il n'ait pu prendre sa décision, il se fit attaquer par l'armée ennemie et par Malock lui-même, venant reprendre sa fille. N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de combattre, Killius libéra Lucilla pour qu'elle reparte indemne, puis retourna au champ de bataille. **

**Alors que le combat faisait rage et que la bataille finale entre lui et Malock débutait, Killius aperçu au loin Lucilla menacé par un de ses soldats. Aussitôt, une peur sans nom lui glaça le sang. Et alors que Malock, ayant remarqué l'ouverture qui se présentait à lui, levait son épée pour l'achever, une énorme lueur blanche et un gigantesque cri de douleur s'échappèrent de chez Killius. La seconde d'après, le mage noir (?) était au dessus de Lucilla, l'épée destinée à la jeune fille, enfoncée dans son cœur…**

**_Voici en entier la fameuse légende des âmes à la fois pures et sombres. Comme vous pouvez le constater ci haut, cette sorte d'âme est en fait une âme qui, au départ, était sombre et qui, suite à énorme choc émotionnel, devint pure. Ayant peur de voir sa douce Lucilla mourir, son amour pour elle la sauva, mais lui coûta néanmoins la vie…_**

****

**_Chaque être humain est divisé en deux : la partie lumineuse et la partie noire. Personne ne peux être totalement ''bon'' et personne ne peut être totalement ''mauvais''. L'histoire de Killius nous le confirme…La force de son amour pour Lucilla a été comme un déclic pour sa partie lumineuse. Voulant tout tenter pour la sauver, sa bonne force et sa mauvaise forcent s'unirent afin de sauver la jeune fille. La puissance de ces catégories d'âmes est époustouflante. En réalité, la puissance de ces âmes nous montre exactement ce qui se passerait un jour si le monde était en total équilibre. Le mal et le bien réunis ensemble sont…invincibles. _**

**__**

****

Draco referma brusquement le livre. Au moins maintenant, il savait exactement ce qu'était cette sorte d'âme…Il en était une ? Il était si puissant que ça ? Peut-être que son amour pour Harry avait rendu cela possible…Mais alors que lui voulait Lily ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le poursuivait ainsi ? Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. Il devait absolument en savoir plus sur cette Lily Maillet…Il releva la tête et se figea. Lily…

-Je te fais peur ? demanda la petite fille

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ! Hurla pratiquement Draco

La petite fille s'avança doucement vers lui et Draco sentit son sang se glacer. Il avait froid et il se sentait tomber. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était entrain de faire ? Je sens une main froide se poser sur ma joue et je frissonne, j'ai peur…mais je ne l'avouerai pas pour tout l'or du monde !

-Ça fait si longtemps que je cherche quelqu'un comme toi…Quelqu'un qui pourra enfin…commença Lily

-DRAY ! JE SUIS RENTRÉ CHÉRI !

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Harry et je grogne en me rendant compte que la fillette de 5 ans a disparu en moins de 5 secondes. Putain ! Il faut vraiment que je fasse des recherches sur elle…En attendant…j'ai mon mâle à voir…;)

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Raaaah ! J'en ai vraiment mais alors vraiment marre ! Ça fait des semaines et des semaines que je cherche des infos sur Lily Maillet, mais je ne trouve rien ! Je passe la moitié de la journée dans la bibliothèque moldu et l'autre moitié de la journée dans la bibliothèque pour sorcier (qui est ouverte 24h/24). Je rentre hyper tard et je manque de sommeil ! Je n'ai même plus le temps pour parler avec Harry ! Mais je n'y peux rien, cette affaire m'obsède ! Depuis que Harry nous a interrompu l'autre jour, je ne l'ai pas revu une seule fois ! Que cherche-t-elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'intéresse autant à moi ?

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

**POV Harry**

****

Des heures ont passés, des jours, des semaines…Et pourtant, je suis toujours assis à la même place sur mon lit entrain d'attendre qu'il revienne et qu'il daigne me montrer un semblant d'intérêt. Et comme à chaque jour, et comme à chaque soir…je me sens pathétique…Pathétique,car encore une fois, je sais que quand il rentrera,mes efforts et mes espoirs seront réduits en miettes. Et comme à chaque soir…Je sais que j'ai raison. Il est minuit passé et j'entends enfin la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Mes mains tremblent, mon cœur vibre, je sais que c'est lui…Qui ça pourrait être ? Je me lève doucement et ouvre la porte de ma chambre et je le reconnais. Sa silhouette élancée, son corps parfait, ses cheveux dépeignés…Draco. Ça fait combien de semaines que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour ? Ça fait combien de semaines qu'il ne m'a pas embrassé ? Il sort tôt le matin et rentre tard le soir…Au début, il me laissait quelques mots pour me dire où il était et qu'il allait rentrer tard, et chaque soir je sentais un baiser déposer sur mon front et sa présence rassurante auprès de moi. Mais depuis 14 jours. 14 longs jours, c'est à peine s'il me dit bonjour le matin.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il ne m'aime plus ? Je ne l'attire plus ? Il ne vient même pas dormir auprès de moi ! Il dort sur le canapé…comme en ce moment…Je le vois se diriger vers le sofa et s'y coucher…Comme si c'était un inconnu qui était dans la chambre ! Et comme à chaque soir, je sens la colère m'envahir et je m'apprête à aller le sermonner. Mais comme à chaque soir, je renonce et la culpabilité remplace la colère et je me dis que c'est de ma faute. Que j'ai sûrement fait quelque chose de mal ou que simplement sa flamme pour moi s'est éteinte...Et si…Et si il voyait quelqu'un d'autre…? Je me sens suffoquer à cette idée et je ferme précipitamment la porte de ma chambre. Je suis aussitôt pris de vertiges….Draco me trompe. Il voit quelqu'un d'autre c'est certain ! Il n'a pas le courage de me le dire en face…Alors…il m'évite…Sans m'en rendre compte, je pleure…Je pleure ? Depuis combien d'années n'ai-je pas versé de larmes ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Oh seigneur…dîtes moi simplement ce que je dois faire…

Dépité, je me couche sur le lit et mes pensées divaguent encore une fois…Est-ce que je suis devenu repoussant ? Pourquoi Draco ne me touche plus ? Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas senti ses lèvres sur les miennes…À chaque fois que je m'approche de lui, il me dit qu'il est occupé et qu'il me consacrera du temps plus tard…Comme si je n'était qu'un putain d'animal de compagnie qui demandait à jouer ! La porte s'ouvre doucement, et je fais semblant de dormir tandis que dans mon cœur, une lueur d'espoir vient de s'allumer. Il revient dormir avec moi ? J'attend, je patiente et j'espère…jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte se refermer…Il est sûrement venu chercher quelque chose…De nouveau, je sens les larmes couler et je m'endors le cœur lourd me demandant ce que je devrais faire…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Je me réveille le lendemain et je sens tout de suite que mes paupières sont gonflés…J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche, j'ai froid, je suis encore habillé et une immense tristesse habite mon cœur…Je me suis réveillé à deux heures du matin et je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Draco pendant 3 heures…Néanmoins…je pense que je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire…Ça me fait tellement mal rien que d'y penser…Et je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de le faire lorsque le moment viendra…Mais si Draco ne veut plus de moi…Si il ne m'aime plus…Alors c'est ce que je ferai…J'y suis obligé…

La journée est passé à une vitesse fulgurante et tout le monde a vu que :

1) J'étais de mauvais poil

2) Que j'avais pleuré la veille

3) Que j'étais super triste

4) Qu'ils sont mieux de me foutre la paix

Il est 22h et Draco devrait rentrer d'ici environ 2h30…Mon estomac se contracte lorsque je me rappelle ce que je dois faire et une larme solitaire coule le long de ma joue afin d'atteindre mes lèvres…Je ne veux pas faire ça…Mais j'y suis obligé…Je me dirige lentement vers ma chambre et commence à ranger, lorsque j'ai fini, j'entend la porte s'ouvrir…J'éteint rapidement la lumière et fais mine de dormir au cas où Draco déciderai d'entrer (ce qui m'étonnerai). J'ai la confirmation 20 minutes plus tard lorsque j'ouvre doucement la porte et que j'entends sa respiration régulière…Il est épuisé, ça se voit dans son visage. Je retourne dans ma chambre, prends ma valise, lui écrit un mot et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres, ayant peur de le réveiller. Alors que je referme la porte de notr…son appartement, je ne puis empêcher un sanglot d'échapper de mes lèvre lorsque je me rappelle combien j'ai été heureux durant le laps de temps que j'ai passé avec lui…Je laisse dans cet appartement, mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme…Adieu Draco.

**À suivre…**

****

**Tadam…Héhé…Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai déjà une idée de ce que je vais mettre dans le prochain chapitre, néanmoins je ne l'ai pas commencé ! Mais enfin faut me pardonner ! J'étais supposé poster en août ! Et regardez moi qui arrive avec le chapitre 5 le 24 juillet ! Vous n'êtes pas content ? Bon…très bien, je me tais ! Alors, vous avez aimé le chapitre ? Comment avez-vous trouvez la réaction de Harry par rapport à toute cette histoire ? J'admets qu'il saute trop vite au conclusion…Enfin bref, que vous ayez aimé ou non…il y a le petit bouton GO en bas à gauche…REVIEWS PLEASE ! **

****

****


	6. Nouvelle intrigue etséparation?

Coucou ! Alors, dîtes moi…je n'ai pas été trop lente ? J'espère que non…parce que là j'ai commencé ce chapitre le 25 juillet j'espère bien le terminer sois en soirée sois demain ! Bref…je n'ai rien d'autre à dire…hormis vous remercier d'être toujours aussi attentif à cette fic…Elle n'a que 5 chapitres et déjà plus de 100 reviews…je suis flattée…vraiment ! Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Disclamer :** J'aimerai tellement qu'ils m'appartiennent…mais dommage pour moi (et tant mieux pour eux) ce n'est pas le cas…XD Franchement si j'avais ces personnages…les livres Harry Potter serait classé Yaoi…Ah…ce que je m'amuserai à réécrire Harry Potter…¤part dans ses rêveries qui n'arriveront jamais¤

**Couple :** Hum…à partir de ce chapitre…je ne suis plus aussi sûre que ce couple existera encore…

**Rating :** Toujours aussi M comme dans Magiquement et Mâleusement Merveilleux : )

**RAR :**

**Angel-Blue :**** Merci beaucoup, ah bon, tu trouves vraiment que Lily fait peur ? Je comprends…Mais tu verra lorsque tu saura toute son histoire…Déjà, dans ce chapitre ça commence à s'éclaircir pour l'histoire de Lily…Mais Harry et Draco…Ça ne fait qu'empirer…Crois mois…Enfin bref, je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'aille plu et j'espère que tu aimerai celui la autant, si non plus, que le précédent ! Bonne Lecture!**

**Farahon******** Vraiment ? Tu trouves ? Eh bien je suis contente que tu aimes mon style Ça me fait plaisir…Si t'a pleuré ou eu les larmes aux yeux dans l'ancien chapitre…Attends de voir celui là…XD Muni toi d'une baignoire pour tes larmes…'' Bonne Lecture !**

**Lucy-hp******** Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que cette fic sera un Mpreg. Ce n'est pas trop mon truc, c'est trop…Happy End à mon goût…Réincarnation de Lily…? Hum…je ne sais pas non plus XD En réalité, je ne sais même pas encore comment va se terminer cette fic, j'écris quand j'ai une petite idée et ça va tout seul…Je déteste me faire des plans…Parce que je les change tout le temps ! Pour le moment, il me reste encore à décider de la fin du chapitre 7, car j'ai déjà le début et le milieu…Je posterai probablement dans longtemps le chapitre 7, car à partir de ce chapitre, je sens que je n'ai plus envie d'écrire…je n'ai plus l'étincelle en moi qui m'ordonne d'aller écrire…Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que ta théorie sur Harry est 100 vrai, mais le reste…je ne le sais pas moi-même ! **

**Amy Keira :**** Vi, je le savais…mais enfin bon, j'espère au moins que j'ai bien expliqué ses raisons…Eni m'a fait remarquer que pour un Gryffy, il fuyait trop vite…Mais bref, il a essayé de parler avec Draco…mais il l'a envoyé promener…Alors il a sauté aux conclusions…En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

**Crackos******** Coucou toi Ça va bien ? Moi vi…! Bon bah…j'ai rien à dire MDR Tu connais déjà la suite…tu vas reviewer quand même ? XD J'aimerai bien savoir ce que t'en pense Bonne Lecture…ah nan, t'a déjà lu…euh…Bah…À bientôt !**

**Slydawn******** Nan t'inquiète Draco va pas…Ah si…il va faire une bêtise…''' Euh…me tue pas s'il te plaît à la fin du chap…C'est pas ma faute…il fallait que je fasse ça…pour que ça fasse avancer l'histoire… :S Pardon…Bonne Lecture et à la prochaine !**

**Mily**** Black :Arf**** ! T'es perdu ? Zut zut zut et zuuuuuuuuuuuuuuteuuuuuuuuh! Pardon! C'est de ma faute ne ? Je précipite trop les choses c'est ça ? Pardon…'' Dans ce chapitre…l'histoire de Lily s'éclaire un peu et on sais ce qu'elle attend de Draco! Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

**Kiara1589 : ****Hum…je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que Dray va faire…Enfin…tu verra par toi-même dans ce chapitre…Pitié…Me trucide pas ! C'est pas ma faute…c'est la faute à mon subconscient ! Et toc ! Bonne Lecture !**

**Ingrid :**** J'espère que j'ai été assez rapide! Je crois que oui, je l'ai terminé le lendemain…Et oui, ça m'a pris deux jours pour écrire les RARs ! XD Tu trouve ma fin sadique ?...Tu vas dire quoi de cette fin là ? XD…Me trucide pas '''' Bonne Lecture !**

**Kaorulabelle :**** XD ! Vi hein ? Pauvres petits…Toujours des auteurs sadique pour les martyriser… :P Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira…**

**duoXheero********Presque pleurer pour le chapitre précédent ?...Alors celui-là TU VAS PLEURER ! NIARK NIARK NIARK ! Je suis méchante je sais :P J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, donne moi vite ton avis ! Bonne Lecture!**

**Dawn456 :**** Arf ! Tu liras pas ce chapitre avant le 9 septembre…? Pardon :S Mais j'espère que quand tu le lira, il sera à ton goût ! Tu me laissera une petite review ? **

**Serpentis-draco :**** Pauvre Harry ? Tu vas dire pauvre Draco dans ce chapitre… :S J'espère que ça va te plaire ! Je te remercie pour ta review ! Bonne Lecture…**

**Onarluca :**** XD…Vi c'est Harry...Personne ne le changera ! Pour ce qui est de Dray…la réponse est dans ce chapitre…Bonne Lecture !**

**Apicha :**** Coucou puce ! Tu sais ce que je suis entrain de faire ? Une course à la montre ! Je dois finir de répondre aux reviews et poster mon chapitre dans deux minutes ! Alors je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que tu m'en laissera une dans ce chapitre ! Bonne Lecture !**

**Alinemcb54 :**** J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop lente pour poster ce chapitre ! Bonne Lecture !**

**Natsumi******** Hé bien, dans ce chapitre, ce que veux Lily de Draco, s'éclaire…mais une nouvelle intrigue arrive…Enfin bref, je suis contente que mon chapitre t'aille plus et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant ! Bonne Lecture ! Et merci pour ta review…**

**Garla Sama :**** Hum…euh…hi hi ….changer les choses ? Vi je les ai changé…mais pas dans le bon sens '' Me tue pas par pitié ! Si non t'aura pas la suite ! Et toc :P Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**

**Marine Malfoy :**** XD !Tu pète un cable pour ça ? On va t'envoyer à l'asile après ce chap alors…Pardonne moi… :S Mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ! Bonne Lecture !**

**Bloody' :**** Coucou ! Tu as déjà lu mon chapitre ne ? Tu me laissera une review quand même ? J'aimerai bien savoir comment tu le trouve ! Enfin bref, à la prochaine ma puce **

**J'vais te botter l'cul Potter…**

****

**Chapitre 6 :**** Nouvelle intrigue et…séparation ?**

****

Ce matin là, en se réveillant, le blond eut immédiatement un mauvais pressentiment. N'en tenant pas compte, il regarda l'heure. 4h30 du matin…Il s'était levé une heure plus tôt que d'habitude. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et décida de se faire un toast. Une fois sur pieds, il se sentit pris de vertige mais s'accrocha au divan. Il s'était sûrement levé trop vite…Marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Harry, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et y prit un toast. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait rien mangé et il manquait vraiment de sommeil…Il n'avait même pas consacré une seule minute à Harry et il fallait qu'il s'avoue que ses bras et son sourire lui manquait…La dernière fois que le brun avait tenté de lui parlé, il l'avait gentiment envoyé balader…Et si il allait le voir, là, maintenant tout de suite pour une séance de câlinage du matin ?

Il finit son toast et se dirigea vers la chambre du brun…en s'arrêtant à mi-chemin avec un sentiment de culpabilité. Il l'avait envoyé promener pendant deux semaines et l'avait complètement négligé…Et maintenant, parce qu'il en avait **envie** il allait le réveiller à 4h30 du matin ? Il secoua la tête, se sentant affreusement égoïste. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça…Le blond bailla une nouvelle fois en se disant qu'il rentrerait plus tôt et qu'il inviterai Harry à dîner…Sur ces bonnes pensées, il alla prendre une douche ne remarquant pas que sur la table…Une feuille plié en quatre y était déposé…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

-Et vous pensez qu'il est en ruine ? demanda Draco

-Hmmm…Je ne pense pas, chez les sorciers, les bâtiments de classe historique sont gardé indemne par un sort…

-L'appartement des Maillet est classé historique ? s'exclama Draco, étonné.

-Oui, dit la vielle dame en lui lançant un regard étrange, vous connaissez leur histoire n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…mais je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont classé dans ''Historique''. Continua Draco

-En fait…il paraîtrai que le premier père de Lily, Hugo, n'aille pas été tué dans un accident de voiture…En fait il y'a bien plus gros derrière tout ça…mais c'est classé top secret…Seuls les Aurors connaissent la véritable histoire…

_'Blaise…' _songea aussitôt Draco.

-Pourrai-je avoir l'adresse de leur appartement s'il vous plaît ? Euh…les ruines et les euh…trucs historiques m'intéressent beaucoup. Mentit Draco

La vielle dame du ministère lui lança un regard hautain, mais nota néanmoins l'adresse sur un papier et la lui fila.

-Vielle chipie numéro deux, grogna Draco en s'en allant, c'est dans leur habitude d'être désagréable avec moi ou quoi ?

Une heure trente plus tard, il se retrouva devant l'immense bâtiment qu'autrefois, Lily et sa famille occupait. Il avait raison. C'était des ruines…Mais bon…Il sentait la magie, alors ça ne pourrait jamais tomber. Il gravit les escaliers jusqu'à la porte numéro 13 (Il n'étais pas superstitieux…mais bon…là il devait avouer que ça lui foutait les jetons !). Il l'ouvrit tout doucement, frissonnant en entendant le grincement qu'elle fit. Qu'est-ce qu'il recherchait au juste ici ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même…Tout avait été fait sans même qu'il réfléchisse une seule seconde…Et maintenant, il était là, debout au milieu d'un appartement désert…L'appartement désert qui, sois dit en passant, appartenait au fantôme qui le poursuivait depuis environ 1 mois parce qu'il était à la fois pure et sombre et qu'il devait créer un équilibre…Draco soupira. _'Si Dark Vador apparaît maintenant et me dit : Draco, je suis ton père…Ça ne m'étonnerai même pas…J'ai l'impression d'être dans ce film…'_ pensa-t-il. Il se mit à ricaner en imaginant Dark Vador apparaître devant lui.

-Ça t'arrive souvent de rire tout seul ? dit une voix qui, malheureusement, il reconnut.

-Lily…

-Yo ! dit la petite fille en lui souriant.

Elle lui prit la main et le mena vers une chambre. Il s'attendrit aussitôt. La dîtes chambre était colorié en rose bonbon avec des licornes dessinés un peu partout. Le blond réalisa quelques secondes plus tard que cette chambre appartenait à Lily…quand elle était vivante.

-Pourquoi me montres tu ça ? Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux au juste ? demanda Draco après un moment de silence.

Les yeux de la petite fille se voilèrent de tristesse un instant et elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux fixant un point invisible, semblant se remémorer un souvenir douloureux.

-Je vais te montrer quelque chose…dit-elle finalement en plongeant son regard dans celui du blond

Hypnotisé, Draco acquiesça ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer que cette petite fille était un mélange de Harry et de lui. La seconde suivante, Lily avait posé ses mains sur ses tempes et il se retrouva projeter dans un appartement qu'il ne connaissais pas…

_-Hugo ? Lily ? Je vais vous retrouver ! Hurla un jeune blond aux yeux verts. _

_La seconde qui suivit, Draco entendit le rire cristallin d'une petite fille suivit d'un ''shhhhh'' de la part de quelqu'un d'autre. _

_David (car Draco savait maintenant qu'il était dans un des souvenirs de Lily) ouvrit brusquement la porte d'un placard et Hugo tomba à la renverse, bientôt suivi de sa petite fille. _

_-Merde ! _

_-HUGO ! TON LANGAGE DEVANT LILY !_

_-Euh…je voulais dire…CROTTE !_

_-HUGO!_

_-OK OK Lily, je n'ai rien dit du tout ok ? dit un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux argentés._

_''Dis simplement oui Lily si non David va me tuer'' chuchota Hugo à sa petite fille. _

_-HUGO! J'AI ENTENDU !_

_-Raaah c'est bon Dave, je m'amuse c'est tout ! N'en fais pas tout un plat !_

_-Ce n'est déjà pas très commode de faire prendre un bain à Lily, si en plus tu t'embarques dans son jeu !_

_-CROTTE ! Hurla soudain la petite Lily en montrant David _

_-HUGO ! Tu vois ce que tu montres à ta fille ? _

_David quitta la cuisine, furieux. Draco vit Hugo soupirer et se tourner vers Lily. _

_-Écoute moi bien Lily…_

_Le blond (Draco) vit tout de suite les yeux de la petite fille pétiller de malice et joie…Elle semblait si heureuse…_

_-Il ne faut pas dire des gros mots comme ça d'accord ? _

_-Des gros mots ? CROTTE ? dit Lily avec innocence _

_Hugo rie doucement et hocha la tête. _

_-D'accord papa! Sourit la petite fille_

_-Maintenant va donner un groooos câlin à David ! _

_-TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurla pratiquement Lily _

_La cuisine se changea soudainement en salon et Draco pu voir la plus attendrissante des scènes devant lui. La famille se tenait devant lui, endormi tout les trois devant un feu, David et Hugo se serrant fortement dans leurs bras et Lily entre eux…_

Lorsque le blond ouvrit ses yeux quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouvait de nouveau dans le vieil appartement et Lily le regardait avec, dans ses yeux, une douleur sans nom.

-Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Il n'y a rien à dire…

-P…Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas rejoindre tes parents…dans l'au-delà ? _'Me voilà qui bégaye devant une gamine de 5 ans!'_ Pensa Draco.

-Parce que je ne peux pas…Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Je suis retenue sur cette terre tant que je n'aurai pas assumé ma vengeance ! Quand j'étais à l'hôpital, j'ai entendu les messieurs en blouse blanche dire que mon père était mort et que j'allais bientôt mourir à mon tour… J'étais triste, mais je me suis dit qu'au moins, j'aurai Hugo avec moi… Mais quand je suis morte… Je l'ai vu… Il était là et il riait ! Et il a menacé David ! Tout est de sa faute ! Il a tout planifié depuis le début et il a forcé David à faire plein de choses pour lui, en lui mentant ! En lui disant que nous n'étions pas mort ! Et quand Papa a su…Quand papa a su pour nous…

Elle se mit à sangloter (_Un fantôme peut pleurer ?...Décidément cette fille est vraiment spécial, pensa Draco)_, puis essuya rageusement ses larmes et l'espace d'un instant, Draco sentit la terre trembler.

-Tout ça c'est de SA faute ! Il paiera ! À cause de lui je suis ici, à cause de lui ma famille a été tué ! À CAUSE DE LUI J'AI PERDU LE BONHEUR QUE J'AVAIS ! Tu as vu ma vie ? J'avais tout… Mes parents étaient les meilleurs… Ils ont tout fait pour surmonter les préjugés et ils m'ont fait eux-mêmes… Ils étaient heureux ensemble… Ils ne demandaient rien à personne… J'attends quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que toi afin d'assouvir ma vengeance… Tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider…

-Qui ? Dis moi de qui tu parles quand tu dis 'Il' ! Comment est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

-Excusez moi Monsieur, vous avez une autorisation pour être ici ? dit une voix

Draco se retourna vivement vers la porte et y reconnu la Vielle Chipie Numéro Une. Elle lui jeta un regard venimeux en le reconnaissant.

-Ce site est protégé par le Ministère et il faut avoir un laisser passez pour pouvoir y entrer…L'avez-vous ?

-Non.

Sec, dur et froid. Voilà comment avait été son ton. Surtout en se rendant compte qu'encore une fois, Lily avait disparu. Il avait été si proche cette fois-ci, oui si proche de savoir ce qu'il devait faire ! Il fallait toujours que quelqu'un l'interrompe… La première fois c'était Harry… Il se figea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en pensant à lui… Merde ! Il s'était promis de rentrer tôt ! Il croisa les doigts et regarda sa montre. Il souffla. Ouf ! 18H30, c'était parfait ! Il metterait une demi-heure le temps de rentrer, parler avec Harry lui prendrai une heure… Le temps qu'il s'explique et se fasse pardonner…

-Jeune insolent ! Vous m'écoutez ? Sortez immédiatement de ce bâtiment !

-C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Grogna-t-il

_''Pff…à croire qu'elle me suis partout…c'est normal je suis tellement…Oh…je ne me sens pas bien…''_

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Enfin chez soi !

C'est ce que pensa Draco dès qu'il ouvrit la porte en criant un 'SURPRISE, JE SUIS RENTRÉ' Mais seulement le vide lui répondit. Haussant les épaules, il regarda l'heure. 19h, Harry avait sûrement dû être retenu au boulot. Tant pis pour leur dîner… Ah ! Et si il cuisinait lui-même ? Il était bon pour faire de la cuisine française… Il se mit sur ses pieds, mais ressentit aussitôt des vertiges… Encore une fois… Il avait eu des malaises toute la journée… Bon, il allait se reposer un petit peu et ferai la cuisine après… Il s'installa sur le divan et c'est là qu'il vit, sur la table basse, une feuille plié en quatre avec, écrit dessus à l'encre rouge, À Draco. Il fronça les sourcils, mais sourit lorsqu'il pensa que c'était sûrement Harry qui lui avait laissé un petit mot. Toujours souriant, il prit la lettre et la déplia doucement… Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture raffinée de son amour…

_Draco,_

_Dis moi,_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a de pire que de se sentir rongé par le doute ?_

_De se demander chaque soir, où tu es…_

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais…?_

_Quand tu sors toute la soirée…_

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je n'arrête pas d'y penser…_

_Serai-tu entrain de…_

_T'envoyer en l'air pour me déplaire?_

_T'envoyer en l'air pour te satisfaire ?_

_T'envoyer en l'air…parce que je ne sais plus y faire ?_

_Les mots me manquent pour exprimer comment je me sens._

_En fait, non… Je sais exactement quels sont les mots…_

_Je ne sais simplement pas comment les faire ressurgir sur toi,_

_Mais ils sont là,_

_Bien encrés dans mon cœur et dans mon âme,_

_Draco…_

_Si tu ne m'aimes pas…_

_Alors laisse moi,_

_Car ce qui brûle en moi,_

_Je ne le donne qu'une fois…_

_Tu as trouvé quelqu'un de mieux n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je savais que ça arriverait un jour…_

_Je suis si banal…_

_Je comprends, mais rien ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer en t'écrivant cette lettre._

_Je pleure, car même si tu me trompes,_

_Même si tu ne m'aimes plus,_

_Mon cœur bats toujours pour toi, et il le fera à tout jamais._

_Je ne veux pas t'étouffer._

_Je ne veux pas faire en sorte d'être de trop dans ta vie._

_Tu ne veux plus de moi, alors…je m'efface._

_Tu ne m'as pas parlé durant deux semaines._

_Tu ne m'as pas touché durant deux semaines_

_Tu ne m'as pas embrassé durant deux semaines._

_Peut-être que pour toi, deux semaines ce n'est rien…_

_Mais pour moi,_

_Deux semaines,_

_Sans la chaleur de ton corps_

_Sans la chaleur de ton cœur_

_Sans tes baisers, ni tes caresses…_

_Deux semaines sans ça… c'est long._

_Mais finalement,_

_J'ai compris…_

_Compris qu'entre toi et moi,_

_C'était fini._

_Ça ne durerait plus._

_Nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre._

_Quand tu cris blanc._

_Je hurle noir._

_Quand tu hurles noir._

_Je cri blanc._

_Tu es la glace et moi le feu._

_Nous sommes trop contraire pour être ensemble._

_Je l'ai compris à mes dépends, malheureusement. _

_Ne me cherche pas Draco, _

_N'essaye pas de faire ami ami avec moi,_

_Car ce que j'ai de plus beau en moi,_

_Je te l'ai donné,_

_Mais tu n'as pas su en profiter…_

_Il me faudra beaucoup de temps pour cicatriser,_

_Sois en certain…_

_Car tu m'as mené tellement loin et tellement haut,_

_Que la chute m'a été fatale…_

_Adieu, mon amour,_

_Sois heureux…_

_Harry, un ange aux ailes brisés…_** (1)**

La lettre glissa au sol, le temps sembla s'arrêter, et le sang de Draco se glaça. Il ne croyait pas ça ! Harry ne pensait pas ça ! C'était un mauvais rêve… Rien ne pouvait arriver de pire… Son pire cauchemar se réalisait… C'était sûrement ça, il était encore une fois entrain de dormir… Et quand il se réveillerait, il trouverai Harry à son chevet entrain de lui caresser le front, lui dire qu'il était là et qu'il ne le quitterait jamais…Il n'avait qu'à fermer très fort les yeux… Mais rien ne se passa. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il était toujours dans son appartement, la fameuse lettre toujours au sol, et sans Harry auprès de lui. N'ayant pas encore assumé le choc, Draco se releva précipitamment, ignorant son vertige et son front brûlant, prit son manteau et transplana immédiatement chez Hermione. Harry était là. C'était évident… Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

-HERMIONE ! OUVRE MOI CETTE PORTE JE SAIS QUE TU ES LÀ JE SAIS QUE _VOUS_ ÊTES LÀ ! OUVRE, IL FAUT QUE JE M'EXPLIQUE AVEC HARRY BORDEL !

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte avec rage et le darda de son regard le plus meurtrier. Alors qu'il allait entrer, Hermione lui bloqua de nouveau le passage.

-Il faut que je parle avec Harry.

-Il ne veut pas te voir, et tu le sais ! Sale coureur de jupons…euh…de pantalons !

Les yeux du blond se glacèrent et il la regarda froidement.

-Tu penses **vraiment** que j'aurai eu, ne serai-ce que l'idée de le tromper ?

-Comment veux tu que je le sache ! Tu as bien trompé Pansy, hurla Hermione, et qui plus est, le jour de son MARIAGE ! Pour t'éclipser avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne veux pas que Harry finisse comme elle !

Aussitôt ses paroles sortis, Hermione les regretta aussitôt. Elle savait mieux que quiconque que Draco se sentait toujours responsable de la mort de Pansy, et qu'il n'oserait jamais tromper Harry… Mais voir Harry aussi bas…et Draco aussi en colère… Elle n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde à ses paroles.

-Draco…je suis dé…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se sentit brusquement rejeté en arrière. Cette puissance là, elle la connaissait…c'était celle de Draco… Quand est-ce qu'était-il devenu aussi fort ? Elle se releva brusquement ignorant les ''Hermione'' qui venait d'en haut. Lorsqu'elle fut sur pieds, le blond avait déjà disparu…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

**POV Draco**

****

Je ne sais pas où je suis, ni ce que je fais, je sens simplement mes pieds bouger et mes larmes couler. Je m'arrête, essoufflé et je me retrouve devant la porte de mon appartement. J'entre précipitamment et referme la porte en essayant de respirer calmement. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suffoque, j'étouffe, je sanglote. Mon père doit être entrain de se retourner dans sa tombe en ce moment ! Je tombe à genou et parvient enfin à avoir une respiration régulière, mais je pleure toujours. Hermione a raison, je ne mérite pas Harry. Je l'ai négligé et ignoré… Je le ferai souffrir encore et encore s'il revient près de moi. Tout ça c'est de ma faute. Toute cette histoire est due uniquement à ma stupidité. Je n'aurai jamais dû lui envoyer la lettre d'invitation. En ce moment je serai heureux avec Pansy si ça n'aurait pas été de la fameuse lettre d'invitation. Mais maintenant…c'est trop tard. Le mal est déjà fait. Je ne suis qu'un idiot et j'ai perdu à tout jamais Harry. Il ne veut plus rien savoir de moi, je le comprends… Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas parlé de Lily ? J'avais tellement peur qu'il me prenne pour un fou… Je l'ai complètement sorti de ma vie alors qu'habituellement il en est le centre. Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai la tête qui tourne, j'ai chaud et j'ai un haut le cœur. La seconde suivante, je vomis. Ma gorge me brûle. C'est acide… Je vomis encore… Je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai besoin d'un verre. Je me mets sur mes deux pieds, mais perds aussitôt l'équilibre…pour finalement ramper vers le bar… Je prends une bouteille, la débouche et je bois et bois encore. C'est la dernière bouteille… Et je ne sais pas comment, mais maintenant je suis allongé sur le divan. J'ai mal. J'ai froid. Tout devient noir. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… ?

**Fin du POV**

****

Alors que l'appartement était silencieux… On vit bientôt la main de Draco pendre doucement vers le sol et la bouteille rouler lentement jusqu'à la table, tandis que la respiration jadis régulière du blond, devint soudainement inexistante…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

-Hermione ? Ça va bien ? HERMIONE ! Hurla Harry

-Oui, ça va ne t'inquiète pas…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est Draco, dit Hermione, il voulait te voir mais je l'ai envoyer balader… Il m'a dit qu'il ne te tromperait jamais… Mais je ne l'ai pas cru… Je lui ai dit quelque chose de méchant concernant toi, Pansy et le mariage… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'excuser… La puissance de sa magie m'a projeté jusqu'ici… Harry… Il est **vraiment** puissant… Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Mais le brun était déjà sur pieds et se dirigeait en courant vers la sortie. Il fallait absolument qu'il mette les choses au clair avec Draco. Tout ceci devenait trop compliqué… Peut-être qu'il s'était imaginé trop de chose… Peut-être que le blond ne le trompait pas et que c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient maintenant en dispute… Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva devant la porte de son appartement… Il déglutit et toqua doucement (il avait laissé ses clefs la veille, voulant vraiment tout effacer). Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il toqua de nouveau. Toujours rien. Soupirant, il ouvrit doucement la porte, mais aussitôt une odeur nauséabonde lui chatouilla les narines. Il baissa les yeux au sol et vit un tas de vomis. Il grimaça, mais son visage se chargea aussitôt d'inquiétude lorsqu'il vit, les dizaines de bouteilles de Fire Whiskey à terre. Il contourna le divan rapidement et cria. Son Draco. Il était la. Le visage blême. Les yeux fermés et ses bras pendant du côté du divan.

-Draco ! DRACO !

Il s'agenouilla et tâta le pouls. Il ne sentit rien. Absolument rien. Paniquant, Harry se dit que c'était une erreur et tâta de nouveau. Toujours rien. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il commença à asséner des claques au blond, mais il ne vit aucune réaction. Tâtant une nouvelle fois et n'ayant toujours aucun signe de vie, le brun laissa échappé son cri de désespoir…

-DRACO ! DRACOOOOO !

**À suivre…**

****

**Alors…voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai voulu faire un chapitre triste…mais je crois pas que ça a marché…XD '' Enfin bref…le chapitre 7 arrivera dans…longtemps…parce que je commence les révisions…bah maintenant…et j'ai mon exam le 3 août, donc l'écriture du chapitre 7 commencera le 4 août…Voilà, si non, vos impression du chapitre…Aimé ? Pas aimé ? Bref, quoiqu'il en soit…REVIEWS !**

**(1)Vous pensez quoi de cette lettre ? Elle était assez triste ou non ?**

**P.S**** NE PAS TUER L'AUTEURE ! C'EST MON SUBCONSCIENT PAS MOI ! (clin d'œil à Bloody'…)**


	7. Une étape à franchirpartie 1

Coucou! Me voici avec le chapitre 7…J'espère qu'il vous plaira XD ! Bonne Lecture !

**ANNONCE À LIRE ABSOLUMENT !**

****

**En fait, j'ai trois annonces à faire. Premièrement, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, car il est 22h25 et mon père gueule pour que j'aille au lit…Donc, je vous reviens demain avec les Rars du chapitre précédent, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Deuxième annonce : J'AI PASSÉ MON EXAMEN DE MATH :d :d :d :d Je suis hyper heureuse et je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont encouragé et m'ont souhaité bonne chance ! Merci infiniment ! Troisième annonce : J'ai écrit une nouvelle fic : Les larmes de mon cœur…J'aimerai beaucoup que ceux qui n'ont pas déjà lu, aillent lire et me donnent leur avis…Enfin bon, vous êtes pas obligé XD ! C'est simplement, un service que je vous demande lol ! Bref voilà…n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! Bonne Lecture ! **

**J'vais te botter l'cul Potter…**

****

****

**Chapitre 7 :**** Une étape à franchir…(partie 1)**

Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire comment je me sens. En ce moment même, je trouve et pense sincèrement que les mots ne valent plus rien. Culpabilité et chagrin sont des mots bien trop faibles pour exprimer mes sentiments en ce moment. Par ma faute, l'être aimé est entre la vie et la mort. Savez vous ce que l'on a envie de faire lorsqu'on cause cela ? On a envie de mourir. De mourir lentement et de souffrir afin de payer. Et j'ai l'impression que même après ma mort, je me sentirai encore coupable. Sur cette affaire, j'ai été un idiot sur toute la ligne. J'ai cru que j'agissais bien alors que j'avais tout faux…Quoi faire ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, j'aimerai simplement rester enfermé ici que Draco aille bien et que tout le monde m'oublie…Mais il arrive tout le contraire de ce que je souhaite. Je suis dans la voiture d'Hermione en ce moment. Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que les médecins nous ont annoncé que Draco était dans un coma éthylique et qu'il n'avait que très peu de chance de s'en sortir. J'ai cru à ce moment là que ma vie s'était écroulée. Que tout mon monde avait disparu à cette simple phrase et j'ai eu envie de mourir. J'ai eu envie de disparaître et tous les visages des gens morts à cause de moi me sont revenus en mémoire. Je ne voulais pas que Draco fasse partit de la liste.

Je ne suis pas allé le voir, en plus d'être un assassin, je suis un froussard. Je ne sert vraiment à rien, peut-être simplement à ramener la mort et la peine autour de moi. Hermione m'y a obligé ce matin, et elle m'a traîné dans sa voiture. Il pleut, depuis deux semaines…Pour une coïncidence, ça fait vraiment fort, on dirait que le temps au moins est de mon côté…Il est sombre et orageux…Comme mon cœur…Comme les yeux autrefois pétillants de Draco…Si seulement je pouvais changer quelque chose, si seulement je pouvais disparaître, mes amis n'auraient plus à souffrir ou à mourir à cause de moi…Je colle mon front contre la vitre et c'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que je pleure…

C'est la raison principale de mon départ précipité il y'a 6 ans. Je savais bien que j'avais toute mes chances avec Draco, mais j'ai pris peur…J'ai pris peur parce que je voulais à tout prix éviter ce qui était entrain de se passer en ce moment. J'ai échoué. Mon amour pour lui a été plus fort que mon envie de le sauver. Je suis un assassin ? Vous trouvez que je dramatise ? Peut-être bien…mais je m'en fiche carrément, parce que je n'ai plus envie de rien…Draco n'est pas mort, mais avec moi à ses côtés…ça ne tardera pas à arriver. Je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur. Et Draco fait mon bonheur. C'est pour ça que le destin s'acharne à vouloir le faire disparaître…

Être nous même, vivre la vie comme elle vient et grandir en s'épanouissant. C'est ce que tout sage s'obstine à dire. Grandir et vivre. C'est ce que je fais, ou plutôt essaye de faire, en me rendant compte que la vie comme l'amour est éphémère…La vie ne tiens qu'à un fil, qu'à un simplement sort prononcé et pouf, elle disparaît…L'amour quant à lui, est encore plus fragile…Je m'en suis rendu compte à mes dépends. Comment je me sens ? Je l'ai déjà dit : je ne sais pas. Comment voulez-vous que je mette un nom sur des sentiments que je ne connais pas ? En quelques mois seulement, ma vie a pris un changement totalement radical. J'y ai cru. Pendant un instant, pendant un cours laps de temps, j'y ai tellement cru ! J'ai espéré si fort…tellement fort…d'avoir enfin droit au bonheur qu'on m'a toujours interdis…Je l'ai vu arriver et me tendre les bras…Le bonheur qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne saurai pas donner la définition. La seule chose que je pourrai vous dire c'est que mon bonheur : c'est Draco. Je lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'un coup de tonnerre retentit. Seigneur, si je vous donne ma vie, seriez vous prêt à me rendre celle de Draco ?

-Harry…nous sommes arrivé…dit Hermione en coupant le contact.

Pourquoi l'a-t-elle emmené dans un hôpital moldu déjà ? Ah oui…ils connaissent mieux la toxicomanie que les sorciers…Je soupire et finit par sortir de la voiture en regardant l'hôpital comme si j'étais en face de ma mort.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Nous marchons dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et j'ai des frissons partout en voyant les gens malades autour de moi, les personnes pleurer. Je n'aime pas ça. Ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenir et j'ai l'impression que je vais craquer. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

-Monsieur ?

Je baisse les yeux pour tomber sur une petite tête blonde alors qu'Hermione me dit ''Bouge pas, je reviens''.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Monsieur ? demande le petit.

-Je ne sais pas moi-même.

-Tu es malade ?

-Depuis longtemps.

-Ma maman aussi elle est malade. Papa dit qu'on n'a pas assez d'argent pour payer l'opération et il dit que maman va aller dans un endroit meilleur.

Je regarde le petit garçon et sa peine me fait mal. Ça me dégoûte de voir notre société. Dans quel monde on vit, bordel ? Payer pour sauver sa vie. L'humanité ne vaut vraiment plus rien.

-Je ne veux pas que ma maman disparaisse, continue le petit garçon, je l'aime ma maman et je veux qu'elle reste ici, j'ai besoin d'elle…

-Comment t'appelle-tu, petit ?

-Josh. Et toi, Monsieur ?

-Harry.

-Tu es vraiment malade ?

-Non. Mon…ami est malade à cause de moi.

-Il est toujours vivant ?

-Oui.

Je reçois une petite tape sur la tête.

-Alors va le voir ! Si jamais il disparaît croit moi, tu le regrettera toute ta vie ! Profite-en, on ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve…

Alors là…c'est un gamin de 10 ans qui viens de me dire ça ? Comment un petit être peut avoir autant de sagesse qu'un homme d'âge mur ? (1)

-Josh ? fit une voix masculine, maman se réveille.

-J'arrive ! dit-il, puis en se tournant vers moi, il continue, va le voir…Si tu y crois vraiment, alors il survivra, parce que ce qui nous fait vivre chaque jour, ce qui nous fait profiter de la vie au jour le jour et ce qui nous permet de prendre la vie comme elle vient, c'est là (il point le cœur de Harry) que ça se passe : l'espoir, Monsieur Harry. L'espoir.

Il se dirige d'un pas joyeux vers la chambre et je l'entend hurler ''Maman ! Tu as l'air mieux, je le savais que tu reprendrai ta belle couleur pêche !''

-Harry…? On peut aller le voir maintenant.

Je me retourne. Hermione. Bien sûr. Non…Je ne veux pas ! J'ai peur. Je me lève et me met à courir vers la sortie, quand je m'arrête à mis chemin en touchant mon cœur. L'espoir…c'est ça que j'ai perdu, et c'était ça l'étincelle que Draco avait réanimé en moi. L'espoir. Celui d'être heureux. Il a eu foi en moi alors que j'étais au plus bas. C'est ce qui m'a permis de vaincre Voldemort. Ce qu'il m'a dit. Le fait qu'il m'aille supporter tout au long…Et moi…je suis entrain de l'abandonner…Alors qu'il a le plus besoin de moi…Alors qu'il est entre la vie et la mort et qu'il a besoin d'espoir…Qu'il a besoin de moi…Comme quand il se réveillait d'un cauchemar…Je me retourne et avance d'un pas déterminé vers Hermione qui me regarde avec surprise.

-Emmène moi à sa chambre.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Il est là. Plus pâle que jamais, mais malgré cela il garde toute sa grâce de noble. Je n'aime pas le voir ainsi et je m'approche doucement. Tout mon être tremble et mon cœur vibre, j'en ai conscience. Hermione n'est pas entré, elle savait que j'avais des choses à régler avec moi-même.

-Draco…Oh Draco…tu es si pâle…Tu n'as pas mangé pendant une semaine…pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai tiré la chaise et je suis à présent effondré sur lui entrain de pleurer. Je dois être pathétique. Mais je m'en fiche, pour l'instant il n'y que moi, Draco et ma douleur. Le fait que si il est là, c'est parce que je l'ai quitté alors que je n'en avais même pas l'envie. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux. Ils sont si doux. Il ne permettait à personne de les toucher, sauf à moi.

-Draco…Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…Je t'aime Draco. Je t'aime tellement, je t'en pris ne m'abandonne pas.

Je me mets à sangloter de plus belle et alors que mes lèvres tremblent en se posant sur son front, le médecin entre.

-Navré de vous interrompre, mais les visites sont terminé. Vous pouvez revenir demain.

Je ne peux rien dire alors j'acquiesce et alors que je sors, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Draco. Je reviendrai demain, et tous les autres si il le faut. Je reviendrai jusqu'à ce que je prévoie enfin tes magnifiques yeux orageux me fixer…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Il se fait tard et je suis épuisé, mais je n'arrive tout de même pas à fermer l'œil. Il est si loin de moi en ce moment. Mon lit est tellement vide et froid sans lui. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je viens d'entendre un bruit venant du bureau. Un voleur ? Je prends ma baguette et me dirige vers le bureau. Lorsque j'entre, un petite fille avec de long cheveux blonds se tourne vers moi et me dévisage, elle a les même yeux que moi : ç'en est troublant. Elle hausse les épaules et continue à farfouiller la pièce.

-H…Hé ! Tu te crois où !

Elle se retourne en sursautant, elle semble surprise.

-Tu…peux me voir ?

-Bien sûr que je peux te voir, qui es-tu ! Tu es si jeune…comment es-tu entré ?

-La question est plutôt : comment tu peux me voir ?

-J'ai deux yeux, je crois que ça sert à ça…

Elle me regarde un instant et semble réfléchir pendant que je baisse ma baguette. Étrangement, je ne me sens pas menacé par elle.

-Je vois…finit-elle par dire, as-tu un quelconque rapport avec Draco ?

-Draco…? Tu le connais ! Qui es-tu ? Comment sa se fait que tu le connaisse ?

-Répond à ma question !

La terre tremble alors qu'elle hurle ces mots, je ne puis m'empêcher d'avoir des frissons. Bordel, c'est une gamine ! Elle a quoi ? Maximum 6 ans !

-Oui…je suis son ex petit ami…

-Je vois…Je me nomme…Lily Maillet.

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'elle disparu soudainement. Je rêve là ? Attendez…je suis un sorcier…Les fantômes, c'est normal…Mais qui est cette Lily Maillet ? Et quel est le rapport avec Draco ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais parlé d'elle…? Peut-être que c'est sa fille…après tout, elle a la même couleur de cheveux que lui et les même traits…ainsi que le caractère…Oh ça,oui ! Je soupire. Ça ne sert à rien de mener des conclusions hâtives…Voilà où ça m'a mené avec Draco. À l'hôpital. Ma gorge se serre immédiatement. Pendant un bref instant, j'avais oublié. Oublié qu'il pouvait mourir du jour au lendemain…Je tombe doucement à genou et me met à pleurer, décidément ça devient une habitude…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Une ombre se faufila avec agilité dans la chambre du patient en se tirant une chaise. Le jeune homme s'assit doucement sur la chaise et regarda son ami dormir.

-Draco…Draco…Tu ne changeras jamais hein ? Tu voudras toujours attirer l'attention…par n'importe quel moyen n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune soupira et se déplaça un peu, on pu reconnaître ,grâce à la petite lumière présente dans la pièce, les traits fatigués et tiré de Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami du blond. Il continua à parler, croyant dur comme fer les gens qui lui avaient dit que ceux qui étaient dans le coma entendaient tout ce qu'on leur disait.

-Franchement Draco…depuis que tu fréquentes Potter, tu as vraiment changé…Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial d'ailleurs ? Tu te rends compte qu'en t'amourachant de ce balafré, ton rêve d'avoir une famille s'est littéralement envolé…Tu te rends compte du bonheur que tu as perdu en laissant Pansy ?

Zabini soupira et prit dans un geste amical la main du blond.

-Ton dernier message m'a vraiment inquiété…Pourquoi as-tu besoin de mes qualificatifs d'auror ? Tu sais que t'as failli me faire vomir en me parlant de Potter ? Tu l'aime vraiment n'est-ce pas ? Ta voix t'a trahi, tu avais l'air réellement heureux en parlant de lui…Alors…si tu étais si heureux…Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te nourrissais plus ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es soûlé non de dieu !

Poussant un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme, Blaise se leva, toujours aussi silencieusement, et embrassa le front du blond. Pff…si Draco voyait les larmes entrain de couler, il se foutrait bien de sa gueule…''Un homme ne pleure pas Blaise, un homme ne pleure pas…Es-tu un homme?'' Il le voyait déjà son air narquois et narcissique…Seigneur…Qu'est-ce que Potter avait fait de l'ancien Draco…? Toute la communauté sorcière devait se poser la question en ce moment et Lucius Malfoy devait s'être retourné dans sa tombe au moins une bonne centaine de fois…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Une semaine est passée et je rends toujours visite à Draco, sans que celui-ci ne daigne bouger d'un poil. Mais, grâce à Josh…je ne perds pas espoir. J'ai apporté des fleurs à Draco aujourd'hui et des bonbons pour Josh, il m'a dit qu'il adorait ça. Je toque doucement à la porte de la chambre de sa mère et lorsqu'il ouvre, il a l'air vraiment content de me voir et me sourit. Je reste un peu avec lui et parle avec sa mère. Elle a l'ai très faible et elle m'a confié qu'elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Elle a vraiment du courage, elle m'a dit que son mari n'aurait jamais assez d'argent pour payer son opération et une haine sans nom grandit en moi à ce moment là.

On vantait sans cesse le courage qu'avaient les soldats ou les ''super héros'' tout ça, c'était de la foutaise. Du vent. Les soldats avoir du courage ? Je l'admets, mais c'était un courage sale, un courage utilisé dans le mauvais sens…Quel était le vrai courage ? Je ne sais pas, mais tout ce que je savais c'était que cette femme en était remplie. Josh aussi, et son père aussi. Voilà le vrai courage. J'ébouriffé les cheveux de Josh et j'embrasse doucement Tania (le nom de la mère) sur le front en lui disant de lutter encore. Elle me donna un sourire triste et hocha la tête en regardant son fils avec joie, alors qu'il lui proposait un bonbon.

Lorsque je sortis de la chambre, une panique sans nom était présente dans les corridors de l'hôpital. Tous les infirmiers et les médecins se dirigeaient vers une seule chambre. Mon estomac se contracta affreusement, alors que je vis les médecins ouvrir la porte de la chambre Draco...En moins de deux, je me suis retrouvé entrain de courir…Et en moins de deux, mon monde s'écroula de nouveau…À travers la vitre de la chambre d'hôpital je pu entendre le son strident de l'échographe de Draco et je vis avec horreur la ligne rester droite…

Alors que les médecins s'acharnaient à tenter de le réanimer, les sons et les gens autour de moi disparurent. Le seul son que je pu vaguement entendre fut celui de mon cœur qui, au fil des secondes, ralentissait de plus en plus…

Et alors que le froid et les ténèbres s'insinuaient en moi, je fus certain d'une chose…Si Draco était entrain de mourir, alors je mourrai avec lui…

**À suivre…**

****

****

**Voilà ! Alors…comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Il était assez ou pas assez triste ? Je sais…je suis une sadique…Je m'en suis rendu compte à la fin de ce chapitre…XD ! Ne vous inquiétez pas…En réalité, ce chapitre est séparé en deux…ce n'est pas pour rien…Enfin bref, quoiqu'il en soit…REVIEWS ! Je vous revois demain avec le chapitre des RARs du chapitre précédent…et le chapitre huit devraient arriver dans deux semaines…En attendant, si vous le voulez bien j'aimerai que vous me donniez votre avis sur ma nouvelle fic, elle s'intitule : Les larmes de mon cœur…Allez lire, s'il vous plaît ! Bref…REVIIIEEEWWWWSSS!**

**(1) : Je m'entête à dire que 10 ans est l'âge de la sagesse…Un enfant, c'est tellement pur et ça sait tellement de choses…Ils connaissent les vrai valeurs de la vie…mais les perdent à l'adolescence…XD!**


	8. Une étape à franchir partie 2

**Oh putain que vous avez de la veine ! Si, si je vous jure ! J'étais en panne totale…Mais alors vraiment la panne sèche…Grave même…Pire que le désert…Et là…Pouf…Magie…Je vais me prendre un verre de lait dans la cuisine tout en me disant « Je me demande ce que je pourrai faire pour ma fic ''J'vais te botter l'cul'' » Et là…d'un coup…Tout vient ! Plein d'idée et tout pour ce chapitre et le prochain…Alors je me mets vite à écrire…et pouf ! Je le termine en 30 minutes ! Ralala…Enfin bon, je sais qu'il est pas super super…Mais bon…Y'a un lemon alors…XD ! Bonne Lecture !**

**Disclamer :** Est-ce qu'ils ont l'air d'être à moi ? J'crois pas non…

**Rating : **R…oui, je sais pour le moment ça ne se voit pas…mais dans ce chapitre…hé hé…

**Genre :** Un peu d'humour, de romance et d'angoisse !

**Couple :** Et voilà le retour en force de notre couple favori : HARRY/DRACO !

**RAR's******

****

Alors, je tiens à remercier **Sev Snape**,** serpentis-draco,Vert Emeraude**(Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va s'arranger et ils ne vont pas mourir !),** Sahada, Dawn456, Amy Keira, Onarluca, duoXheero** (C'est si triste que ça ? Bouaf…Désolé pour mon retard et ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va s'arranger dans ce chapitre…)**SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster **et **Para **(Contente que vous soyez d'accord avec moi pour Josh !) pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que vous me donnerez vos commentaires pour ce chapitre… ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Ange Brisée :** Wow…Je dois dire que ta review m'a fait un choc…Je te rassure…Un bon choc ! Au fur et à mesure de la lecture de ta review, un immense sourire s'est affiché sur mon visage. Ça me touche vraiment beaucoup que ma fic t'apporte autant d'émotions à la fois et j'espère que ça ne changera pas…Je te remercie vraiment pour tous les compliments dont tu m'a fait part et j'espère chaque jour m'améliorer un peu plus…Malheureusement, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écris et je suis un peu rouillé…Donc, je te demande d'avance de m'excuser pour la basse qualité de ce chapitre…Ce n'est vraiment pas mon meilleur, mais j'espère que, vu que j'ai recommencé à écrire, la plume va me revenir facilement…J'espère vraiment… :S Enfin bref, je te remercie encore pour ta review…J'aimerai beaucoup avoir tes commentaires pour ce chapitre, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais…xD J'accepte la critique :P Enfin bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te remercie encore pour ta review,qui m'a vraiment touché…Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Laurine :** xD ! Je t'ai fait pleurer ? Génial ! Enfin…je ne veux pas dire que j'aime quand mes lecteurs pleurs…J'veux dire…Ho là ! Si t'as pleurer, c'est que c'était touchant, non ? Donc que j'ai bien décrit les sentiments…Par conséquent que j'ai bien travaillé…Alors ça me fait plaisir…Tu comprends ? Pour ta question : Oui, c'est moi qui ai écrite la lettre de Harry. Je suis contente que tu la trouve belle, car j'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus…J'ai été très contente que tu m'en parle ! Merci beaucoup ! Bon…Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai pris…Mais j'ai mis un lemon dans ce chapitre…Alors…Il n'y a rien qui avance dans ce chapitre…Ça commencera vraiment au prochain…L'action et tout…Je pourrai dire que c'est un chapitre neutre…Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Marine Malefoy :** Coucou ! Alors euh…Je tiens à te remercier pour que tu ne m'aille pas reviewer..Euh…Ça m'a fait très plaisir de na pas recevoir ta review…Et euh…Voilà quoi…mdrr ! Draco va pas mourir et Harry non plus…Pourquoi je te dis ça ? Je sais pas, je n'ai pas reçu de review de toi ! (Bon…Il se peut que tu ne comprennes rien à mon charabia…Parce que ça fait super longtemps que tu m'as envoyé ta review xD ! Donc si tu ne comprends rien, va lire ta review ! Bisous et bonne lecture !)

**Minerve :** Coucou toi ! Alors, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et surtout ne t'inquiète pas…Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de les tuer…Et puis, ce n'est pas le destin de Lily que de se faire adopter alors…Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review, bisous et à la prochaine !

**Dinoushette :** Oulà…Tu sais en faisant les réponses aux reviews, je me suis rendu compte que ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas uptaoder, parce que ta review était la base de notre rencontre et on se connaît depuis quoi ? Trois mois ? Enfin bref, je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent et la discussion qu'on a eu sur le tome 7 il y'a longtemps m'a vraiment plu ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire…N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**BloodyBlackGirl :** Salut ma chouette ! Je sais que ces temps-ci on se parle plus vraiment, mais bon…Avec la rentrée et tout…Je comprends, lol ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'aille plus, j'espère que celui-ci va te plaire autant si non plus que l'autre ! Et…je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai pris…J'ai pas d'excuse loll ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

**Jessy :** Salut ! J'suis contente que ça t'aille plus et que t'aille trouvé ça triste…C'était mon but xD ! Hum…Pour ce qui est du visage de compte en banque…Tu verra dans ce chapitre ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Vif d'or :** Coucou Viffynounette ! T'es toujours vivant ? Parce que là je m'inquiète…Je n'ai pas reçu de review pour le chapitre 6 des Larmes de mon cœur…Alors qu'habituellement t'es parmi les premières…T'es toujours là ? Fais moi signe, parce que je m'interroge…Moi ? Des fins sadiques ? Mais…c'est ce qui fait mon style et mon charme ! Non ? Franchement si je ne faisais pas des fins aussi sadiques…est-ce que je serai vraiment moi ? xD ! Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires…Bisous et bonne lecture !

**La-shinegami****** Salut toi ! Tout d'abord…Désolé, parce que j'ai pris plus de deux semaines (beaucoup plus d'ailleurs…) avant de publier ce chapitre…Pardon…Mais avec la rentrée, mes sorties et tout…Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à écrire…Enfin bref, je suis contente que ma te plaise toujours autant ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires pour ce chapitre…Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Mily Black :** Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui remarque que c'est louche le fait qu'Harry puisse voir Lily ! T'es la seule à l'avoir remarqué ! xD ! Vi…En effet, ça cache quelque chose…Quoi ? Je te le dirai pas, parce que je le sais pas encore moi-même xD ! Je sais, je sais…mais bon…J'y ai pas encore totalement pensé…! Je sais quel est la mission que Lily veux confier à Draco, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi Harry peut la voir…Enfin bon, je trouverai bien quelque chose…J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire…N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Tatunette :** Coucou toi ! Alors là…Ça fait combien de mois que je ne t'ai pas parlé ? Au moins 5 ! Ça fait si longtemps…snif… L Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer xD ! Et désolé de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour la suite…J'espère qu'au moins elle vaut la peine…N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes commentaires ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

****

****

**J'vais te botter l'cul Potter…**

Chapitre 8 :

**_Une étape à franchir…(partie 2)_**

****

Où suis-je ? J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser et que mes yeux vont sortir de ma tête. Il y'a trop de lumière…Pourquoi c'est silencieux ?

…

…

…

Je n'ai rien dit, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde parle ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à ouvrir mes yeux ? Je sens l'action autour de moi et j'ai envie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je n'y arrive pas…Mes paupières sont tellement lourde, ma tête aussi. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-Monsieur Malfoy ? dit une voix.

Quelle est cette voix ? Je ne la connais pas ! Mais bordel, où est-ce que je suis ? Soudain, je me rappelle de tout…Lily, ma non nutrition, mon bourrage et la cause : le départ de Harry. Harry m'a quitté. Il ne m'aime plus. Il croit que je l'ai trompé. Il faut que je lui parle ! Je me relève brusquement en ouvrant les yeux, mais je les referme et retombe sur le lit dans un cri de douleur. Ma tête me fait mal ! Elle va exploser ! J'essaie de parler, mais rien ne sort, sauf un bruit entre le grognement et l'étouffement.

-Pardon ? dit la personne en se penchant vers moi.

-…ry…

-Quoi ?

-Ha..rry.

-Ha…rry ? Oh ! Harry Potter ?

J'ai mal à la gorge, alors je secoue la tête de bas en haut pour approuver.

-Il s'est évanouit et il est en salle de réanimation pour le moment…Vous nous avez fait une peur bleue, Monsieur Malfoy. Votre cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant 5 minutes, on a cru que c'était fini, que vous étiez mort, mais il s'est remis à battre quand nous nous sommes découragés…c'était…magique ! Vraiment je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Malheureusement, Monsieur Potter était à la fenêtre et n'a pas tenu le choc, il s'est évanouit…On a bien cru le perdre…Enfin bon, laissez moi faire quelques test…

Mais enfin c'est quoi ce bordel ! Bien sûr que je me suis réveillé ! Les flux magiques, vous connaissez ? Médicomage de mon cul ! C'est quoi ce bruit ? AAAH ! Mais c'est quoi ces fils dans ma peau ? Ma peau ! Ma parfaite peau ! Et c'est quoi cette machine avec toute ces lignes qui bougent ? J'ai mal à la tête…Je veux voir Harry. Il faut que je lui parle. Il est là. Ça veut dire qu'il s'est inquiété pour moi, ça veut dire qu'il ressent encore quelque chose pour moi ! Il faut absolument que je lui parle…Que…je…Pourquoi mes paupières se ferment ? Je me sens tellement fatigué…

Harry…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

-Où est Draco ?

Ce fut la première chose que le brun demanda lorsqu'il se réveilla. Hermione lui sourit doucement et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. Il n'est pas mort et il est réveillé.

La brunette vit aussitôt un énorme soulagement s'afficher sur le visage de son ami. Celui-ci tourna le visage vers elle et lui sourit. Hermione sentit son cœur s'emplir de bonheur. Ça faisait un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire. Depuis que Draco avait commencé à être distant…Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Harry se lever et se diriger vers la porte.

-Où vas-tu ? dit-elle, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Voir Draco. Il faut qu'on s'explique.

Elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête, comprenant parfaitement que les deux amants avaient besoin d'être seuls cette fois-ci. Ils avaient, décidemment, beaucoup de chose à se dire…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Le blond ouvrit doucement ses paupières, révélant à tous un regard orageux et embués de sommeil. Il se passa la main sur le visage et sentit un poids à ses côtés, lentement il se retourna pour tomber face à face avec une chevelure noir. Le cœur du jeune homme s'accéléra, alors qu'il vit la tête se relever lentement. L'homme à la chevelure noir papillonna des yeux et fini par fixer ses orbes émeraudes dans ceux saphir de son âme sœur.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce…Silence qui fut coupé par le doux froissement des draps alors que le jeune homme brun se glissait entre les draps de son bien aimé et collait son corps à celui du blond.

-Ne me refais jamais ça…chuchota doucement Harry.

Draco serra étroitement le corps du brun et lui embrassa le front.

-Je suis désolé…J'ai été tellement pris par une affaire que je n'ai même pas fais attention à toi…Je m'excuse Harry…Je ne voulais pas que tu…Je veux dire…Je t'aime Harry, ne doute jamais de ça…Je n'aurai jamais été capable de te tromper…Peu importe ce que je fais et où je suis, je pense toujours à toi…J'ai toujours ton visage et ton sourire encré dans mon cœur…Comment as-tu pensé une seule seconde que j'aurai pu te tromper ? Il faudrait que je sois vraiment stupide et fou pour aller chercher ailleurs alors que je t'ai toi…

Draco senti le corps de son amant vibrer entre ses bras. Le brun releva doucement la tête et l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime aussi Draco.

-Harry…Il faut…que je te parle de quelque chose…Je…L'affaire sur laquelle je travaille est assez complexe…

-Pas maintenant…On a tout notre temps, pour le moment, repose toi…Tu veux que je t'apporte de l'eau ?

Draco hocha doucement la tête de haut en bas et Harry lui sourit en se détachant à contre cœur. Il alla au distributeur d'eau et lui remplit un verre. En revenant il remarqua le petit Josh secoué de tremblements et collé à une vitre.

-Josh ! Que se passe-t-il ? Hurla pratiquement Harry.

Le petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années renifla et lui montra, d'un doigt tremblant, la vitre par laquelle il regardait quelques secondes plus tôt. Le brun regarda vivement et son sang se glaça. Devant lui, les médecins s'activaient à essayer de garder vivante la mère de Josh. La scène lui paraissait au ralenti, il n'entendait plus Josh pleurer à côté de lui, ni son père entrain de lui dire de garder espoir. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une famille entrain d'être détruite pour une histoire d'argent.

Une rage sans nom s'empara du brun alors que Josh se remettait à pleurer et que l'échographe de Tania poussait un son strident et inquiétant. Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait que lorsqu'il se sentit pousser en dehors de la chambre par les médecins.

-Lâchez moi, hurla Harry, opérez la !

-Nous ne pouvons pas ! dit le médecin, agacé, la famille n'a pas l'argent pour !

-C'est ça votre problème ! L'argent ! Putain, opérez la ! C'est une vie humaine que vous pouvez sauvez ! Opérez là ! Je vais payer, mais opérez la ! Hurla Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous…

-OPÉREZ LA ! Cria Harry.

La magie crépitait autour de lui, on aurait dit que les éléments présents dans la salle ne faisaient plus qu'un avec le brun et alors qu'il continuait d'ordonner qu'on opère Tania, des verres et des vitres explosèrent. Le médecin déglutit et fit signe à ses infirmiers.

-Emmenez là dans la salle d'opération 5, nous pouvons encore la sauvez…

Une fois la malade sortit, la magie sembla reprendre sa place et Harry, toujours en colère se retourna.

-Harry…HARRY ! hurla Draco en courant.

Il trébucha et Harry se précipita à son chevet.

-Draco, espèce de crétin ! Pourquoi tu as bougé ? Tu es encore faible…

-Moi le crétin ! Je me suis inquiété, merde ! J'ai senti ta magie tellement fort…Je ressentait ta rage…Je…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé enfin ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut couper par Hermione qui lui sauta dans les bras.

-Harry…tu vas bien ? Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai senti ta magie alors que j'étais à l'autre bout de l'hôpital ! Tu sais que tu t'es mis dans un pétrin monstre ? Le ministère va…

Elle se figea aussitôt lorsqu'elle aperçut Josh et son père. Le petit garçon se détacha brusquement de son père et courut dans les bras de Harry en le regardant avec admiration et curiosité.

-Alors toi aussi ? S'excita le petit garçon, toi aussi tu fais exploser des choses lorsque tu es frustré ? Comment tu fais ? Comme ça se fait que moi aussi je fais ça ? Hein ! Dit !

Le père s'avança à son tour, plus méfiant.

-Je…Qu'est-ce que vous êtes… ?

-On…commença Hermione.

Mais elle fut aussitôt coupée par le bruit sourd de Draco s'écrasant à terre, inanimé.

-Draco ! Hurla Harry.

-Emmène le dans sa chambre Harry, il a simplement fait trop d'efforts alors qu'il était encore faible…dit Hermione.

Le brun hocha la tête et prit doucement le blond dans ses bras en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, suivi de près d'Hermione, Josh et son père. Une fois arrivé, il installa lentement et avec tendresse le blond dans son lit, puis se tourna vers le père de Josh, mal à l'aise.

-Euh…Tu crois qu'on le droit de leur dire… ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Hermione.

-Sûrement…Josh est de notre monde alors…Si on ne leur dit pas maintenant, ils le sauront dans un an…Tu as bien dix ans, n'est-ce pas Josh ?

-Dix ans et demi ! dit le petit garçon avec fierté en souriant, montrant ainsi sa dent de perdu.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement et lui ébourrifia les cheveux, puis elle se tourna vers le père et commença à lui parler de l'existence d'un autre monde, celui où la magie, les dragons et les licornes existent…Un monde où tout est possible. Elle lui parla ensuite de Poudlard, l'école où son fils sera probablement admis l'année prochaine, du Ministère de la Magie, du fonctionnement du monde magique, du fait qu'ils se cachent des moldus et qu'à chaque fois qu'un moldu avait le malheur de découvrir quelque chose, il subissait aussitôt un sort d'oubli. Elle lui parla enfin de la guerre, du rôle d'un sauveur (elle jugea inutile de dire que le plus puissant des sorciers se tenaient devant eux…), de Dumbledore.

-Je…J'ai toujours su que Josh était un peu spécial…

Le petit garçon semblait fasciné et ne cessait de poser des questions sur Poudlard.

-Il y'a quatre maisons là bas, lui dit Harry, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle.

-Serpentard est la meilleure, dit Draco faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Assez longtemps pour savoir que ce petit bout de chou est un sorcier…

Josh ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour parler mais fut interrompu par un médecin qui entrais. Il sourit à tout le monde et se tourna vers le père de Josh.

-Le docteur O'Conell m'a dit de vous dire que l'opération avait réussi…Votre femme va bien et est en réanimation pour le moment, vous pouvez aller la voir…

Le petit Josh se rua aussitôt vers la sortie suivit de près par son père et le médecin. Voyant qu'elle gênait, Hermione sortit elle aussi.

-Tu ne m'as jamais apporté ce verre d'eau…dit finalement Draco.

-Crétin, rie Harry en lui assénant une tape.

-Hé ! répliqua Draco outré, je suis malade ! Tu dois prendre soin de moi !

-Oh pardon…Je suis un mauvais petit ami…Punis moi…dis le brun avec un regard espiègle.

Draco éclata de rire et hissa Harry sur lui pour finalement poser ses lèvres sur celle de son âme sœur. Il poussa un soupir de contentement. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti la douceur des lèvres de Harry…Qu'il n'avait pas respirer son odeur ainsi…Qu'il ne l'avait pas senti se mouvoir au dessus de lui de façon aguichante…Quel idiot il avait fait en le mettant de côté…À ce moment précis, il se rendait compte d'à quel point le brun était tout pour lui…Il ne s'imaginait pas vivre sa vie sans avoir chaque jour un de ses baisers, sans voir un de ses sourires…

-Hum hum…

Les deux amants sursautèrent et se tournèrent avec un visage de culpabilité vers la source du bruit. Ils s'étaient fait prendre…par le médecin de Draco. Génial.

-Hum…Je…n'ai rien contre _ça_, rassurez vous…J'étais simplement ici pour vous dire que Monsieur Malfoy peut rentrer chez lui…Néanmoins, vous aurez besoin de repos et vous ne devrez pas vous surcharger pendant au moins 2 semaines…Compris ?

Le blond hocha doucement la tête et captura de nouveau les lèvres du brun une fois le médecin sortie.

-Je ne te pardonnerai pas de m'avoir emmené dans un hôpital moldu…chuchota doucement Draco.

-Zut…je vais me faire punir deux fois plus…C'est ça ?

-Exactement…vilain Harry, vilain…

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

-Ah ! Enfin chez moi ! Soupira Draco en s'affalant sur le sofa, hey ! Mais où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

-Me coucher, je suis épuisé ! Dit Harry.

-Tut, tut …pas si vite beau brun…N'oublie pas que je dois te punir…

En moins de deux, le blond se retrouva derrière le brun. Il lui mordilla doucement le lobe d'oreille avant descendre vers le cou qu'il entreprit de torturer. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives et tout en menant Harry vers le lit, il déboutonna un à un les boutons de la chemise de son amant…Chemise qu'il envoya valser quelques secondes plus tard. Il caressa lentement le torse du brun, se délectant des sons érotiques qui sortait de sa bouche. Doucement, il souffla sur les tétons déjà dressés pour finalement les pincer et les mordiller, tandis que Harry étouffait un son qui ressemblait à un gémissement rauque.

Pendant que le blond le torturait avec sa langue, les mains de Harry se firent plus baladeuses et il arracha pratiquement la chemise de Draco, impatient de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il défit ensuite un à un les boutons du pantalon et l'envoya paître un peu plus loin tandis qu'il se délectait de la vue du torse parfait de son petit ami. Il se cambras soudainement alors que Draco léchait l'intérieur de ses cuisses (Quand avait-il perdu son pantalon ?) sans toucher à son sexe douloureux. Il sentit Draco sourire contre sa peau et quelques secondes plus tard, il se sentit transporter vers la chambre.

Le blond déposa doucement son amant et se recula pour l'admirer. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient encore plus en bataille qu'à l'habitude, ses joues étaient rougies par le plaisir et ses yeux habituellement si clairs étaient maintenant noircis de désir et à moitié clos. Draco s'avança rapidement vers le brun et alors qu'il allait se mettre sur le lit, il trébucha sur quelque chose de dur et se heurta violemment la tête contre le lit, faisant sursauter Harry.

-Draco, ça va bi… Mon appareil photo ! DRAY ! Tu l'as cassé !

-Ton appareil photo ? J'te signale que je me suis cogné la tête, sale ingrat !

-Tu sais combien ça coûte ces machins ! Tu l'as cassé T.T, ça m'a coûté la peau des fesses ! dit Harry en ignorant sa remarque, un brin énervé.

-Oh pardon ! La prochaine fois j'essaierai de ne pas me péter le crâne en trébuchant sur ton _magnifique_ appareil photo ! Cracha Draco

-Hmph…

Le blond se releva doucement, prêt à recommencer la où il avait arrêté, et fut consterné lorsqu'il vit Harry se couvrir avec la couverture, visiblement boudeur.

-Tu…tu…tu boudes !

-Non…

-Bordel, j'me cogne la tête alors qu'on était en plein acte et toi…toi tu boudes parce que ton appareil photo est _cassé._

-Évidemment, tu sais combien…

-Bordel Harry, on s'en fou du prix ! T'es millionnaire merde, tu peux t'en acheter un n'importe quand ! Et tu vas me bouder et me laisser comme ça, pour un stupide appareil photo !

-Hmph…dit le brun en lui tournant le dos.

Draco soupira de frustration et alla au lit en maugréant, tournant lui aussi le dos au brun. Franchement, il se cogne la tête, interrompant ainsi leur ébats, et ce sale petit balafré se soucie de son **cher** _appareil photo_. Il sentit le lit bouger à côté de lui et Harry se rapprocher doucement de lui. Décidé à ne plus lui adresser la parole, Draco se poussa jusqu'au fond du lit.

Quelques instants plus tard, le brun lui embrassait l'épaule.

_''Gagné''_ pensa fièrement le blond.

-Tu t'es fais mal… ?

-Oui…affreusement…

-Pardon…dit Harry avec une moue adorable…Béqué bobo ?

-Oui…Ici…dit le blond en montrant sa tête.

Le brun lui donna un doux baiser sur la tête.

-Et ici…continua Draco en montrant son front.

Harry recommença.

-Ici aussi…

Cette fois-ci le blond montrait sa joue. Souriant, Harry lui donna un autre bisou.

-Et là…dit Draco en montrant sa bouche.

Le brun se pencha aussitôt vers lui et captura sa bouche dans un tendre baiser.

-Tu n'as plus mal maintenant ?

-Si…tu veux savoir où j'ai **vraiment** affreusement mal ?

-Dis moi…

-Ici…dit le blond en pointant son bas ventre déjà excité.

-Je vais y remédier tout de suite…

Lentement, le brun fit descendre sa langue à partir du cou et descendit doucement, s'attardant sur le nombril en mimant l'acte sexuel qu'ils feraient bientôt. Il parvint enfin à la toison blonde de son amant et pri le sexe à moitié gonflé dans sa main, prenant un plaisir malsain à le voir se gorger de sang, encore et encore.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il remplaça ses mains par sa bouche, commençant par prendre le bout rosé, n'allant jamais plus loin tandis que le blond se retenait pour ne pas donner un violent coup de rein afin de s'enfoncer complètement dans la gorge chaude et humide de son partenaire. Au bout d'une minute du supplice, Harry consentit enfin à prendre totalement Draco en bouche, souriant en entendant le grognement rauque et étranglé que son amant émit.

De sa main libre, il pétri tendrement les bourses, se délectant de chaque son sortant de la gorge de son petit ami. Pendant qu'il faisait de lent va-et-vient sur le sexe de Draco, son autre main s'égara sur ses fesses, les caressant doucement.

-Harry…bon dieu, ne t'arrête jamais…gémit Draco en donnant un coup de rein.

Le brun activa ses mouvements de succion et au bout de quelques minutes, le blond jouis enfin dans un long râle de plaisir. Harry captura sa bouche dans un long baiser, lui faisant ainsi goûter sa propre semence. Il le tourna ensuite sur le dos et murmura un sort de lubrification sur ses doigts et sur son sexe.

Il commença par rentrer un doigt et attendit le temps que Draco s'habitue au corps étranger, il bougea rapidement et introduisit vite un deuxième puis un troisième doigts, écartant au maximum la chair élastique. Il enleva finalement ses doigts (ne prêtant pas attention au râle de frustration que poussa Draco) et les remplaça par son sexe dur. Il rentra d'abord son gland, le faisant entrer et sortir plusieurs fois de suite, jusqu'à ce que le blond s'empale de lui-même en poussant un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlés.

Ne voulant pas blesser son amant, Harry attendit que Draco fasse le premier mouvement, leur faisant ainsi voir des étoiles. Il accéléra ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que le blond jouisse. Sentant son anneau de chair se resserrer autour de son sexe, Harry eut tout de même la force de faire un dernier va-et-vient et s'écroula, épuisé, sur Draco.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, après avoir récupéré, il roula sur le côté, sentant aussitôt Draco se blottir contre lui.

-C'est moi qui suis sensé te punir…dit Draco.

-On a toute la nuit, chéri…

Le blond rie doucement et alors qu'il allait s'endormir, la voix de Harry lui parvint.

-Draco ?

-Humm… ?

-…Qui est Lily Maillet ?

**À suivre…**

**Et voilà ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Pitié, donnez moi vos commentaires…Mais soyez indulgent…Je sais déjà qu'il n'est pas super…Pas besoin de me le dire, dîtes moi seulement en QUOI il n'est pas super ? La façon d'organiser ? Trop de faute ? La syntaxe ? Les mots que je choisi ? Le lemon ? Autre ? REVIEWS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! **

**P.S**** Le prochaine chapitre de ****« Les larmes de mon cœur… » arriveras dans moins d'une semaine ! **

**Bisous !**

**Cho3 alias Sarah.**


End file.
